Hear No Evil, See No Evil
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: "Elphaba? Elphaba! ELPHABA!" No response. When Elphaba was two months old, another problem, other than her emerald green skin, arose and changed her life forever. AU Fiyeraba. INCLUDES NANNY! Co-Written with ExoticPeachBlossom. End AN is "Megan's Corner of Useless Information". Weekly updates are on Fridays.
1. Darkness and Silence by NtWL

**Yes, it's another one of 'those' stories. If you've read 'Tell Me You Love Me' / 'Life After', 'The Wizard's Daughter' / 'Adventures in Parenting', 'Wicked Turned Around'/ 'Childhood', 'Seeing the Light'/ 'Silver and Gold' and 'Vinkun Princess' (all by ME), you know what I mean by 'those' stories.**

* * *

Melena sat in the parlor, cradling her two month-old daughter, Elphaba, in her arms. She loved her baby with all her heart. But she just couldn't imagine how she ended up green. Out of all the things, she had green skin. Why did she have green skin? That was a question Melena feared would never be answered.

Frex, her husband, stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching Melena with Elphaba. He was very distant with Elphaba. It's not that he didn't love her. He felt that she was green because of a sin he committed. He felt that it was his fault. He felt that he would hurt her.

"Melena," he whispered, stepping into the room.

Melena looked up and smiled at her husband. "Hi, Frex."

"How are you?"

"We're fine," Melena said, smiling down at sleeping Elphaba.

Frex nodded as he looked down at his feet.

"Frex?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed of Elphaba?"

Frex looked up. "N-No. Of course not."

Melena narrowed her eyes, not believing him.

"It's just… she's green," Frex said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. And?"

"I just want to figure out why she's green."

"I don't know, Frex. I want to know as much as you do, but I just don't know."

Frex's gaze returned to his feet.

"I'm going to put Elphaba to bed now," Melena announced as she stood up and walked up the stairs to the nursery. When she turned the corner, she almost ran into her nanny.

"Melena, where are you rushing to?" Nanny asked, stopping herself from running into Melena.

"Sorry. I'm just putting Elphaba to bed."

The sixty year-old woman stepped out of the way and Melena walked past her to the nursery. She opened the door and slipped in, headed straight for Elphaba's crib. Once Melena laid Elphaba down, Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi sweetie," Melena cooed, smiling down at her baby. Melena frowned when Elphaba didn't turn towards her.

"Elphaba?" Melena asked, waving her hand in front of the infant's face. Elphaba didn't even blink her eyes.

"Elphaba? Elphaba! ELPHABA!" Melena shouted at the top of her lungs. No response. "Frex! Nanny!"

Frex and Nanny ran into the room, hearing Melena screaming. "Melena, what's wrong?" Frex asked, gasping for air.

"It's Elphaba. She can't see! I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she didn't blink. She can't hear, either!" Melena screamed, falling to her knees.

Frex and Nanny ran towards her. Frex knelt beside Melena and Nanny picked up Elphaba.

"Shh," Frex whispered, trying to comfort his wife.

"I can't find anything wrong with her that could have caused this," Nanny said, rocking the baby in her arms. "She could have been born like this and we just didn't notice it."

"W-What are we going to do? How will we communicate with her?" Melena sobbed.

"There's a way," Nanny whispered. "I will teach it to both of you, and teach it to Elphaba when she's older."

"Everything will be alright, Melena," Frex said, wiping a tear from her face and kissing her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Everything turned out to be alright, considering the circumstances. One year and four months later, the Thropps welcomed another child, a beautiful daughter who they named Nessarose, to the family. She was a beautiful baby. Her beautiful peach skin shone in the moonlight and little ringlets of brown hair covered the top of her head.

Two years later, when Elphaba was four, Nanny began to teach her how to communicate with those around her. She would spell into her hand using the sign language alphabet. She would spell into Elphaba's hand first, and have Elphaba repeat it to her. Though hesitant and shy, Elphaba was a very fast learner. She learned the alphabet very quickly and was very eager to learn more about the world around her.

One day, Frex was sitting in the parlor, reading the newspaper. Elphaba walked in, groping towards him. Frex look up and saw his eldest daughter approaching him.

"Hello, little frog," Frex smiled, using the special pet name he gave her.

Elphaba found her father's arm and climbed onto the couch next to him.

"What are you up to?" Frex asked playfully, putting his paper aside.

Elphaba climbed into her father's lap. Frex stiffened, but tried to quickly play it off. Elphaba frowned, feeling her father stiffen. Why did her father stiffen like that?

Frex noticed how upset Elphaba looked and quickly gathered her into a hug. Kissing her forehead, he slowly rocked her in his arms. Elphaba moaned softly, tearing Frex's already-broken heart apart even more. He sighed as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Frex?" Melena asked, standing in the doorway. She had just put two year-old Nessa down for her nap.

Frex turned his head and smiled at his wife. "Hello."

"Is everything alright?"

Frex nodded. "Everything's fine."

Melena nodded and smiled at Elphaba. "How is she?"

Frex rubbed small circles on Elphaba's back. "She's fine."

Elphaba gently squirmed out of her father's arms. Letting go, Frex watched as Elphaba felt her way to the table. Stopping, her little hands searched the table top for something. Finding what she was searching for, one of Nessa's picture books, she made her way back to her father.

"What is it?" Frex asked.

Elphaba reached for her father's hand. Grasping it, she slowly spelt into his palm:

_Read to me?_

A single tear slid down Frex's cheek. Quickly wiping it away, he looked at Elphaba, whose hand was stretched out towards him.

"What does she want?" Melena asked.

"She… she wants me to read to her," Frex answered, not taking his eyes off Elphaba.

Elphaba moaned and impatiently tapped his leg, waiting for an answer.

"Read to her," Melena said, giving Elphaba a look of pity.

"Melena, she can't…" Frex couldn't even finish his sentence without tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

"I know, but still…"

"Okay," Frex agreed. He turned his attention back to Elphaba and took her hand. _Let's go read._

Elphaba smiled as her father lifted her into his arms. Melena watched as her husband and daughter walked up the stairs together.

Frex walked into Elphaba's room and sat down on her bed. Settling her into his lap, he opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

Elphaba smiled as she felt the vibrations from her father's voice. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled closer to him and sighed. Feeling her eyelids growing heavier, she allowed sleep to come and cover her.

Frex finished the book and looked down at his sleeping daughter. Chuckling to himself, he lifted her into his arms and tucked her into bed.

"Fresh dreams, Fabala," he whispered, kissing her forehead and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

* * *

"Elphaba!" Melena called, running through the house, looking for her daughter.

"Melena, what is it?" Nanny asked, putting her needlepointing down.

"Nanny, thank Oz! Have you seen Elphaba?"

"No. Why?"

"She refuses to eat her dinner."

Nanny shook her head. She turned around to say something else to Melena when a flash of green caught her attention. Turning, she saw Elphaba trying to hide under the table. Chuckling, she stood up and walked toward her.

"There you are, little green," she cooed, lifting Elphaba into her arms.

Elphaba frowned, upset that someone figured out her hiding place.

"What were you doing under the table?" Nanny asked.

Elphaba grunted and pushed away from Nanny.

"Nah-ah," Nanny said gently, hugging Elphaba closer. "Are you going to sit at the table like a good girl?"

Elphaba continued to push away from Nanny. Nanny walked back to the kitchen table and sat Elphaba down in a chair. Elphaba scowled, but stopped protesting. Nanny lifted Elphaba's little green hand and placed it on her fork. She knew Elphaba knew how to use her utensils properly because she taught her herself.

"Are you going to eat like a good little girl?" Nanny asked gently.

Elphaba's fingers explored her plate. She stopped when they grazed the meat. Squealing, she jumped out of her seat and ran away.

"Little green!" Nanny called, hurrying after the young child. She found her in Frex's arms, crying.

"What happened?" Frex asked, rocking Elphaba in his arms.

"It appears our little Fabala refuses to eat," Nanny answered.

Frex looked at Elphaba, who had stopped crying. "Fabala," he whispered. "Why won't you eat?"

"Elphaba will eat, she just won't eat her meat."

"Why not?"

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to her father's face, touching his lips. She felt them move up and down as he talked to Nanny. Placing her fingers on her own lips, she started to mimic him. Frex noticed this and sighed.

"She wants to talk," he muttered.

"Bright child," Nanny said.

"Things will get better," Frex promised his daughter, spelling it into her hand. "I promise."

* * *

**This idea was sitting in my head for a while until I decided to make a story out of it. It's basically a little bit of the Helen Keller story (GREAT STORY! SO MOVING AND INSPIRATIONAL!) minus the drama, plus Nia elements and _Wicked_. I had to learn sign language for my church's dance group, so I know the entire sign language alphabet. Nessa can walk in this story.**

**A note from Megan (Most of you know her as 'Nia's friend' via reviews): And you should all totes check out the Pomeranian Puffball because it is honest-to-goodness the cutest and ditsiest looking dog ever. So, yeah.**

**So… Megan says 'Hi' and depending on the amount of reviews, I'll write another chapter.**


	2. Give Me Some Space by EPB

**Wow! So glad people are loving this story. This chapter was written by ExoticPeachBlossom. We're alternating writing chapter. Next week, I'll write the next chapter. Updates will be on Fridays.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I know, I know. Me and my stories where something horrible happens to Elphaba...**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: She was born like that, but Melena and Frex didn't notice until she was two months old.**

**NellytheActress: No! Absolutely not!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm having writer's block on 'Adventures in Parenting', so it might be a while. Sorry!**

* * *

The official carriage to the Governor of Munchkinland pulls up to the cast iron gates of Shiz University. The driver, a short, pudgy Munchkin hops down from the seat, and dusting off his garbs, steps towards the door. Reaching for it, his small, pudgy hands curl around the handle and just as he was about to pull the door open, and announce their journey's end, the door suddenly flings open, knocking him back.

Elphaba, now nineteen, bounces out of the carriage, her large, chocolate eyes wide as she struggles to keep her balance. Finding it, she smiles as she slowly walks forward, groping in her world of darkness.

"Fabala!" came a scolding voice.

Frex steps out of the carriage, his dark eyes all but glare at his daughter. Straightening his robes, he steps up beside his daughter, and grasping her arm, turns her towards him.

Grasping her hand, he signed into it. And with each motion he made, the more Elphaba's frown deepened.

Grunting, Elphaba wrenched her hand free from her father's and, pressing both hands against her father's shoulders, pushed him away from her.

"Fabala" sighs Frex.

"Give her space father" came a soft voice.

Turning, Frex's face relaxed watching his youngest, Nessarose, step out of the carriage. A wide smile was painted on her soft, pale pink lips as she stepped next to her father.

"Nessa" sighs Frex.

"You know Fabala…she hates to be babied" giggling, Nessa turns her attention towards her sister, wandering towards the gate, one hand swaying back and forth, the other clenched tight against her side.

"Yes I know" replies Frex solemnly.

"Now away with that" came a gravely voice.

Frex barely had a chance to respond before a heavy suitcase was shoved hard against his chest, knocking the wind from his gut.

Coughing, he turns and glares back at Nanny who stands beside Nessa, admiring the buildings and completely ignoring Frex's glare.

"Was that really necessary?" grumbles Frex, regaining his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" asks Nanny confused.

"You heard me" grumbles Frex.

"Frex!" scolds Nanny. "How many times have I told you to stop mumbling under your breath…its rude and un-becoming of a gentleman of your stature" sniffs Nanny.

"And slamming a suitcase in my gut is?" asks Frex incredulously.

"Will you two stop!?" cries Nessa. "Oz…I swear you two act like squabbling children more than adults" huffs Nessa.

"She was mainly referring to you" replies Nanny as she leans forward, and smiles back at Frex.

"She meant the _both _of us" mutters Frex.

Growling, Nessa angrily nudged her father in the gut.

"Children" sniffs Nessa. Sighing, she turns towards the gate, and her eyes widen. "Has…does anyone know where Fabala went?"

"You think me thick Nessa" starts Frex.

"Or blind" quips Nanny beneath her breath.

"Silence you" growls Frex.

"Your sister is right there by the gate" growling, Frex points to the gate as he glares back at his youngest daughter.

"Err…father…look" replies Nessa.

Sighing, Frex turns and his eyes widen, for not only was Elphaba not standing where he expected her to be, but the gate was also open, and his little frog, was missing.

"She was where again?" asks Nanny pointedly.

"Quiet you" snaps back Frex.

"Will you two cut it out!" cries Nessa.

Blindly, Elphaba's slender fingers trailed the bars to the cast iron gate, and bumping the lock, pulled down on the iron lock.

A click and the gate swung open. A rusty creak echoed against the breeze, as the gate's rusted hinges, groaned its protests. Giggling at her accomplishment, Elphaba swiftly stumbled her way through the gate. Slowly, her hands rose as she disappeared inside.

Annoyed, Fiyero rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been standing here, beneath the shade of the Juniper trees, listening to the same boorish conversations he had endured from years past.

A giggle of snorts and Fiyero rolls his eyes to the right and settle on the petite blonde, standing provocatively close, one slender arm wrapped possessively around his arm, the other, resting placid against his chest.

Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, yammered on, spinning her tales of woe, regarding the boorish summer spent with her parents and the countless "parties" she had been force to attend.

She was beautiful in her own right, golden hair with a gentle curl, soft cerulean eyes that sparkled like crystal glass in the sunlight, skin soft as silk and a petite figure. She was a model; an effigy to woman who wished to be her, and to men who wanted to be with her.

And though Fiyero liked her a lot, he did not love her, and that alone, became a never-ending battle with the blonde who still fool-heartedly believed the Prince was hers.

A snort and Galinda dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Sighing, Fiyero turned away.

Lazily, his eye drifted across the scenery of Shiz when a flash of green, caught his attention.

Stiffening, his gaze shifted back towards the large, stone white fountain placed at the center of the campus and for a moment, he had forgotten how to breathe. For a woman stood there, tall and regal.

"Who…who is that?" he muttered.

Stunned, Galinda turned her attention toward Fiyero and frowned.

"FiFi…what are you talking about dearest" queried the blonde. Avaric, Millie, ShenShen and Pfannee, who had started their own conversations still, each one shifting their gaze towards the Dancing Through Life Prince, stand tall and rigid.

"That girl" breathes Fiyero. "Who is she?"

Scrunching up her face in confusion, Galinda's eyes follow Fiyero's, and immediately she stiffens at the sight of the green girl, standing tall and regal by the fountain. Her long ebony hair billows softly around her, accentuating her soft, elegant features.

"The green bean?" sneers Galinda, not liking the way her _boyfriend_ was staring at the freak with two legs.

"She's beautiful" moans Fiyero, ignoring Galinda's non-subtle jab.

"Sure" snickered Avaric. "If you're into vegetables"

Ignoring Avaric, Fiyero awkwardly stepped away, leaving Galinda and the others perplexed.

"FiFi!" called Galinda. Hanging back, she watched as Fiyero stepped up next to the strange girl.

A goofy expression crossed Fiyero's face as he neared her and his eyes took on a dreamy look, seeing her stand before him, her eyes closed, a soft smile painted on her soft, supple lips.

A light breeze swept past her, tangling in her long raven locks. A few are picked up by the breeze, and billow majestically behind her, a couple, ripple like silk across her face, dancing gracefully against her soft, emerald skin.

A soft moan, slipped past Elphaba's lips, feeling the eastern breeze caress her skin, and for a moment, she dared believed she was defying gravity.

Stilling, Fiyero's hand rose and fisting lightly against his lips, coughed.

"You lost track of her!" screamed Frex. Angrily he slammed his fisted hands against his sides, as he glared back at Nanny.

"Me?" asks Nanny incredulously. "Since when is it my job to keep an eye on _your _daughter?" quips Nanny.

"Since we hired you two years ago to watch over her!" snarls Frex.

Sighing, Nessa angrily taps her foot against the pavement, and crossing her arms, rolls her eyes.

Inwardly, she prayed that none of the students had heard this commotion; for this wasn't the kind of "first impression" she wanted others here on campus to see.

"Can you two _please _get off your high horse! Stuff your egos now so we can go and look for Fabala! Before she gets hurt!" snarls Nessa.

"She's right" sighs Frex. Turning, his eyes scan the surrounding campus. "Nanny you go the west…I'll take east…Nessa…you go South"

"South?" frowns Nessa. Oz, she never was good at compass directions.

"Go to the left dear" sighs Nanny.

"Ok" shrugs Nessa.

"First one to find Fabala…bring her back to the carriage…we'll meet up in a half an hour" nods Frex.

Nodding, Nanny, and Nessa take off in separate directions.

Sighing, Frex casts his eyes towards the horizon.

"Please let her be alright" he prayed, before taking off.

Fiyero frowned at the strange girl's lack of response. Sighing, he tried again, coughing into his hand a little louder than the last time. Still, the response was the same.

Shrugging it off, he reached for her arm.

Feeling a hand brush against her arm, Elphaba stiffens, her eyes fly open and in a flash, she whirls in the direction of her sudden intrusion.

Startled, Fiyero jumps back.

"Whoa…quick reflexes" laughs Fiyero.

Frowning, Elphaba stands stiff, and her eyes narrow as she waits for whoever dared to bother her, reveal themselves.

"Ah" nervously, Fiyero takes a step closer. Coughing, his hand rises and cups the back of his head, as his other extends out towards Elphaba.

"Fiyero Tiggular"

Stiffening, Elphaba's hand slowly rises. Blindly, her fingers reach out and bumping against Fiyero's fingers, grasps onto his hand tightly as she explores the stranger, standing before her.

Fiyero stilled, and his eyes widened, watching the strange green girl's fingers lightly drift over each one of his fingers. A soft giggle and her fingers rise and playfully bump against his knuckles and encircle his wrist.

Fiyero shivered, feeling the tips of her fingers lightly trace his wrist. Hissing, his eyes flutter closed and his heart thunders loud in his chest.

"Your not shy at all" laughs Fiyero. "Are you"

Stepping closer, her fingers move slowly up his arm, and over his shoulder.

"Hey" starts Fiyero, but silences, feeling her hands trail up his neck and over his face.

A soft smile pulled at the edge of Elphaba's soft lips, as her fingers trailed over Fiyero's eyes, across his nose, and across his cheeks.

Stepping closer, her other hand rises, and gently pads against Fiyero's lips.

"Hi" smiles Fiyero.

Frowning, Elphaba's other hand lowers, and presses against her lips. Mindlessly, her lips move, trying to mimic the movement's made by this stranger standing before her.

"Can't you talk?" asks Fiyero, noticing her actions.

Stepping closer, her other hand lifts and trails across Fiyero's lips, as her other, presses against her own. Turning to the side, she moves her lips, trying to mimic his movements once more.

"You can't talk can you" whispers Fiyero.

Slowly, Elphaba turns her head towards Fiyero, and he gasped, for her eyes; though beautiful, were dead. No light shimmered within, only emptiness.

"Your blind" he whispered. He was about to touch her, when a voice stopped him.

"Fabala!" Stiffening, Fiyero jerked away, and his eyes widened at the sight of an elderly woman, marching towards him, death glimmered in her eyes, and for a moment, the young Prince feared for his life.

"There you are you little frog!" Reaching her, Nanny angrily grabs a hold of Elphaba's wrist and spins her around.

Moaning, Elphaba thrashes in Nanny's arms.

"Be still you…do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?" she cries.

"Err…excuse me…but" starts Fiyero. Angrily, Nanny snaps her head up and glares at the Prince. Spinning Elphaba behind her, she steps up close to the Prince. "And _you_" angrily, she jabs a finger into Fiyero's chest. "Just what in Oz did you think you were doing?...Touching little frog like that…why you're lucky her father wasn't here to see this!"

Frowning, Fiyero's eyes drifted towards Elphaba, thrashing against Nanny's hold. Small whimpers slipped past her lips as she angrily batted at the elderly woman's hands.

"Err…I'm sorry" replies Fiyero stunned.

"You should be" snorts Nanny. Spinning around, she roughly leads Elphaba away. "Come little frog"

Frozen, Fiyero watches as Nanny drags Elphaba away.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #1:**

**The mantis shrimp is a beautiful creature that has a rainbow colored visage, is small, strong and majestic, and truly a sign from nature that awesomeness doesn't depend on size. ****It also shoots boiling water from its claws. ****Okay, Okay, not quite the thing you'd expect from this adorable kingly creature, but it is SO COOL.**

**It smacks its claws together really fast, with a lot of force, and this puts a lot of pressure on the water around it, making it move faster, pick up energy and heat, and generally creating a storm of super-heated water-spray right into the face (or around the area of) its target, effectively dropping it out for the count. **

**To sum it up, it basically punches the water with its little death pincers, at the speed of a bullet, creating shock waves/sound waves, and heats up the water TOTALLY DESTROYING ITS OPPONENT. As you can obviously tell, I like this little sucker.**

**So there is some badass tiny shrimp with a glorious exoskeleton made of beautiful colors of the rainbow that roasts its pray with boiling hot water it shoots from (around) its claws. I may not be a good judge of character, but this is one awesome shrimp. **

**Basically, never mess with the Mantis Shrimp. ****It favors dismemberment.**

**-Mandibles and Cookies,**

** That person who occasionally likes to take over Nia's computer and if you don't know me by now I am apparently her "imaginary friend with an obsession of Dragons and deadly creatures that look cute or are just deadly and hats". Long title, I know, ****basically I steal Nia's computer sometimes, help her (only occasionally plan her stories sometimes) and you can all call me Mags.**


	3. I'm Not Rooming With Her by NtWL

**Bookworm0485: Thank you for telling me. I changed it. :-)**

**Elphabalover101: Complicated Fiyeraba alert!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Very suffocating. Elphaba hates being babied. I would too if I were her.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom wrote the beginning part about Frex in the carriage, but decided not to use it in the second chapter. So… it's in this one.**

* * *

Frex and Nessa waited by the carriage, hoping Nanny had better luck finding Elphaba then they did.

"I hope she's alright," Frex whispered.

"Father, like I said before, you need to give Elphaba some space," Nessa sighed. "I'm sure she's perfectly – Nanny found her!"

Frex looked up and sure enough, saw Nanny pulling Elphaba behind her. "Fabala!" he exclaimed, running to meet them. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, thanking the Unnamed God she was alright.

Elphaba's hands hung limp at her sides, but she didn't protest the hug.

"Where was she?" Frex asked, turning to Nanny.

"I found her by the fountain with some… boy," Nanny answered.

"He didn't do anything to her, did he?" Frex asked, gripping Elphaba's hands.

"Father, what could he have done? Fabala wasn't gone for that long," Nessa sighed.

Sighing, Frex turned back to Elphaba. _Fabala_, he signed. _You need to be careful._

_Father_, Elphaba signed back._ I don't need you, Nanny, or Nessa overprotecting me anymore._

_Nevertheless, the world is a dangerous place and I don't want you to get hurt._

Elphaba violently tore her hands away from her father. Nessa stepped forward and placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba relaxed, feeling the comforting touch of her sister.

"You have your mother's touch," Nanny smiled.

Nessa smiled back, glad that she could help. "Father, do you have to leave soon?"

Frex looked at his watch. Frowning, he looked back up at Nessa. "I have to leave now."

Nessa walked up Frex and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Frex said, kissing her forehead.

After their embrace, Frex walked over to Elphaba and gently took her hand. _I have to leave now, Fabala._

Elphaba quickly hugged her father, as if begging him not to go.

Kissing her forehead, Frex climbed back into the carriage and it drove off. Elphaba made to go after him, but Nessa gently pulled her back. She took her sister's hand. _Let's go get our room assignments._

Deciding not to protest anymore, Elphaba nodded and allowed Nessa to lead her away. Nessa walked over to where the headmistress, who had the resemblance of a fish, was calling out names.

"Now, these girls are in the Pink Dormitories in Crage Hall," the headmistress, Madame Morrible called, adjusting her glasses to see the roll. "Miss Millie, Miss ShenShen, Miss Pfannee, Miss Nessarose and Miss Elphaba."

Nessa slowly pulled Elphaba towards Madame Morrible. The headmistress gave the girls a room key to their separate rooms.

"Excuse me," Nanny said politely, pushing through the crowd of students.

Nessa mentally face-palmed. Nanny was the last person they needed right now.

"Yes?" Morrible said, giving Nanny a small smile. "Ah, yes, you must be –"

"Yes, Madame, she is," Nessa interrupted, nodding her head, begging Morrible not to say anymore.

"Very well then. You will be assisting Miss Elphaba then?" Morrible asked, turning back to Nanny.

"Yes, as per her father's, the Governor of Munchkinland, request," Nanny answered.

Madame Morrible nodded and directed the girls to their house. "Alright, Miss ShenShen will room with share a room with Miss Pfannee; Miss Nessarose will share with Miss Millie and Miss Galinda will share with Miss Elphaba."

Galinda did her best to try and hide her disgust. She was supposed to get a private suite. Private, as in, no one else.

_I'll speak to Madame Morrible later_, she silently decided. She followed Elphaba and Nanny into their new room. Nanny turned the key and pushed the door open. The room was very spacious with a parlor, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Nanny chose the smaller of the two bedrooms for herself, leaving Elphaba and Galinda to share the larger room. As soon as they entered Elphaba and Galinda's shared bedroom, Elphaba violently twisted out of Nanny's arms.

"No," Nanny said sternly, grabbing onto Elphaba's wrist.

Elphaba grunted as she tried to pull away from Nanny, but Nanny had an iron grip.

"Behave yourself," she hissed, spelling it into Elphaba hand.

Elphaba calmed down a little, but was still a bit frantic. Nanny quickly unpacked Elphaba's suitcases, while Elphaba groped around, exploring her new room. Galinda stayed in the parlor, deciding to get herself settled in once the artichoke left. Once Nanny finished unpacking, she saw Elphaba sitting on one of the beds, obviously having the first claim. Sighing, she walked up to her.

_I'll be right back_, she said.

Elphaba nodded as Nanny left to check up on Nessa and have afternoon tea with her.

"Miss Galinda," Nanny nodded politely, acknowledging Galinda before leaving the dorm room.

Galinda nodded back, standing up to go into the room. She found that Elphaba had chosen the bed closer to the door, leaving her with the bed near the closet. Giving Elphaba a cold, yet satisfied, look, Galinda marched over to her bed and settled in. Once she was done, she sat in front of her mirror, took out her pink hairbrush and began to brush out her golden hair.

Elphaba, suddenly becoming bored, slowly stood up and felt her way around the room, towards Galinda.

Galinda tried to ignore the vegetable approaching her, but shopped when green fingers grazed her shoulder. She turned around to see Elphaba standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" Galinda asked, horrified. The green freak was _touching her_.

Elphaba continued to probe, trying to figure out what Galinda was doing.

"Stop touching me!" Galinda shouted, pushing Elphaba's hands away.

Elphaba stretched out her hands again, her fingertips lightly grazing Galinda's cheek. They found their way to her nose and then down to her lips. With her fingers resting on the blonde's lips, Elphaba moaned. Galinda bit Elphaba's fingers. It wasn't hard enough to make her bleed, but it was hard enough to cause Elphaba to let out an ear splitting scream and pull her hand away.

Becoming angry, the green girl quickly raised her hand and slapped Galinda across the face. Galinda yelped and fell out of her chair. Rising to her feet, the blonde turned around and glared at Elphaba.

"How _dare_ you!" she snarled. She quickly stood up and slapped _her_ hard across the face.

Elphaba responded by slapping her again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Galinda ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. She stomped back to the room, where Elphaba was waiting for her. Trusting her arm forward, she splashed Elphaba with the water.

Elphaba gasped, not expecting that. Galinda watched as Elphaba's facial expression changed. She no longer looked angry. She looked hurt and… fearful. Fearful of Galinda. The green girl took a step back, her entire body shaking.

Nanny soon returned from having tea with Nessa. She walked into the room to find Galinda sitting on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Elphaba was sitting on her bed, soaking wet and shaking in fear. Nanny didn't have to ask what had happened. She had many of those types of moments with Elphaba before.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Galinda," Nanny apologized, walking over to Elphaba. She lightly touched her arm, causing Elphaba to jump. "Little frog," she whispered, taking Elphaba's hand. Elphaba yelped and pulled her hand away as she tried to scoot away from Nanny.

The elderly woman gently took Elphaba hand again and placed it on her cheek. Elphaba stopped shaking as she explored Nanny face, her fingers dancing over her slightly wrinkled face and soft nose. Recognizing the person as Nanny, Elphaba threw her arms around her.

"What happened?" Nanny cooed, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba whimpered and buried her face in Nanny's shoulder, silent tears streaming down her cheek.

"Everything's alright now," Nanny whispered, watching Elphaba's eyes slowly close as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The official carriage to the Governor of Munchkinland trotted on swift heels of four great white stallions, down the dirt covered road. Frex had just bid his precious daughters goodbye.

Emptiness rippled across his heart, knowing he would no longer hear the bubbling laughter of his daughter, Nessa, as she bounced down the stairs, dressed in her nightgown, her hair a tangled mess. And though she would looked wide awake, he could still see the last remnants of sleep drifting like grains of sand within her eyes.

A grumble and she would plop herself down in her chair. Her small hand would rise and swipe away a few lose strands of hair, dangling down in front of her face.

A chortled laugh escaped Frex's lips, hearing Nessa's muttered response to his inquiry over what she'd like for breakfast, followed by the responding snort made by Nanny as she stoked the fires on the cast iron stove.

A soft smile, tugged at the edge of Frex's lips, remembering the sound of Elphaba padding her way down the steps, the sound of her fingertips gliding across the wall as she made her way to the kitchen, and the abrupt fuss Nanny would make once she saw her stumble towards the table.

"She always did hate it when Nanny fussed over her," he mused. He suddenly recalled a memory from when Elphaba was younger.

_Five year old Elphaba slowly walked into the kitchen, where Nanny was fixing dinner. Frex and Melena were sitting at the table, drinking their tea. Elphaba bumped into Nanny's skirt. Feeling the soft, cotton material, she gently tugged on it, grabbing Nanny's attention._

_Nanny looked down and saw Elphaba place three fingers in her mouth, trying to show Nanny what she wanted. __She moaned softly, tugging on Nanny's skirt again._

_"Is Fabala hungry?" Melena asked, rising to her feet._

_Nanny nodded. "And dinner isn't ready yet."_

_Melena smiled as she stood up and walked to the counter. Unwrapping the lemon cake, she pinched off a small piece._

_"Melena, you can't give the child cake before dinner," Nanny reprimanded._

_"Oh, Nanny. It's just one little piece," Melena said, holding the pinch of cake under Elphaba's nose. "Fabala."_

_Elphaba sniffed the cake and smiled. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing Melena to slip the cake inside. A content smiled crossed Elphaba's face as she chewed the dessert. She reached up, wanting more._

_"You're going to ruin her appetite," Nanny whispered, shaking her head._

_"Last one," Melena said, giving Elphaba another piece of cake. After her second piece, Elphaba seemed satisfied and walked away._

_Melena, _Frex thought. He missed his wife with all his heart. He wanted nothing more that for her to be alive today, with him and their beautiful daughters. _Their beautiful daughters_. Elphaba and Nessa seemed to have the best relationship sisters could have.

_"Fabala!" four year old Nessa shouted, skipping through the house with a picture book in her hands. She skidded to a halt in the parlor, where she saw Elphaba sitting on the couch with her doll in her lap. Smiling, Nessa ran over to her and climbed onto the couch._

_Six year old Elphaba stiffened, wondering who climbed up onto the couch next to her. Slowly lifting her hand, she found the mysterious person's face. It felt smooth and soft. It was Nessarose._

_"Papa bought me a new book and I'm gonna read it to you," Nessa announced proudly, opening to the first page of the book. "F-Fat… mat… c-cat… s-s-sat."_

_Elphaba brought her fingers to Nessa's lips as she continued to read. "The f-fat cat sat on t-the b-blue mat. Like that!" she exclaimed happily._

_Elphaba moaned as she moved her lips like Nessa. "Now you're getting it!" Nessa smiled as she picked up another book. "T-The c-cat in the h-hat."_

_Elphaba sat quietly as Nessa began to read. "__The s-sun did not sh-shine. It was too w-wet to p-play. So we sat in the h-house. All that c-cold, cold, wet day. I sat the-there with S-S-Sally. We sat t-th-there, we two. And I said, "How I w-wish we had s-so-something to do!""_

_Nessa looked over at Elphaba, who was sitting quietly, rocking her doll in her arms._

_"Arg!" Nessa sighed, closing the book and placing it on the table. "Reading is such hard work! Let's go get ice cream!"_

_She jumped off of the couch and gently tugged on Elphaba's arm. Elphaba set her doll on the couch and followed Nessa to the kitchen._

_"Daddy, may we have some ice cream, please?" Nessa asked, batting her eyelashes at her father._

_Frex chuckled. "Before dinner?"_

_"Reading is hard work," Nessa pouted._

_Frex smiled at his daughter's cuteness. Walking to the freezer, he pulled out the chocolate ice cream. Scooping some out into two small bowls, Frex set them on the table and helped his daughters into the chairs._

_Elphaba's fingers slid across the table. The bumped into her spoon and then to the bowl of ice cream. Smiling, she began to eat._

"S-Sir?" the driver said, snapping Frex out of his daydream.

"Yes?" Frex blinked.

"We're here."

"Oh. Thank you," Frex said as she stepped out of the carriage. Sighing, he walked up to the large mansion. Opening the door, all of the familiar scents and memories flooded over him.

_"Daddy!"_

Frex looked down and saw little Nessa running right past him. He turned around to see a younger version of himself kneeling down to scoop her into his arms after a long day at work. _"My precious little Nessarose."_

Looking up, he saw Melena, her navy dress fitting her form perfectly, walking up to them. By her side was little Elphaba, gently being propelled forward by her mother. A gentle smile was painted on Melena's lips as she gave Elphaba a gentle push foward and watched her slowly walk forward towards her father. Nessa jumped out of Frex's arms and ran to Melena. Chuckling, Frex knelt and held out his hand to Elphaba. Elphaba's little emerald hand bumped into Frex's. Curiously, her hand slowly slid up Frex's arm and to his face. Squealing, she happily wrapped her arms around her father. Frex hugged her close and lifted her into his arms. _"Hello, little frog."_

Frex blinked his eyes and the ghost-like figures of his memory faded. He looked around. The only noises he heard were maids doing their work. Other than that, the house was quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

**When I was younger, 'The Cat in the Hat' was my FAVORITE book! I don't own it, but I LOVED THAT BOOK!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #2:**

**You look out to the sky. The clouds are passing by. You listen to them say, it didn't matter anyway. You hear the engines roar, and the then you think some more.**

**Oh wait, those aren't engines, that's a dragon? Why would you think that was an engine? Engines haven't been used for over several hundred years now, not since the end of the world. You are trapped in the future, there is no way out. You must fight the creatures to return to your base. What are you doing? There… Is… NO… EScApe.**

**Bye! This has been; another installment of things you don't need to know. Wow, can't believe Nia actually let me write this.**

**ToodleS!**


	4. Conditions in the Darkness by EPB

**Elphaba'sGirl: Elphaba and Nessa have the best relationship ever!**

**Chanty420: HAHA! I'm glad you're liking this story so much! That will happen... eventually...**

**NellytheActress: I've seen _Seussical_ a few times and I really liked it. And that's the point! It's USELESS information! You're never going to need this in real life, but it's still interesting to know.**

**woodland59: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste!**

**Elphabalover101: I know. Galinda's not being very understanding right now. She just doesn't know. Megan says, "You're welcome!"**

**Stormy Trix: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: His books are amazing! Happy memories like that are always sad. *Tear***

* * *

Huffing, Galinda glared at the shivering green girl clasped protectively in Nanny's arms, and with an indignant humph, stands to her full height; a twirl of pink and the blonde storms out, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking her head, Nanny's eyes soften, as she shifts her gaze towards the slumbering green girl, cradled in her arms. Sighing, she pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead.

"I'm afraid I cannot protect you from the strife that is sure to follow you" soothingly, Nanny brushed a few lose strands of raven hair off Elphaba's forehead, and tucks them softly behind a green ear. "I'm sorry young one"

Elphaba mewed silently, and stirring slightly, nuzzled her nose against Nanny's shoulder, before stilling.

Smiling softly, Nanny's hand glided across Elphaba's soft cheek. "My precious little frog" she murmured. Closing her eyes, Nanny hums a soft lullaby as she rocks the raven haired beauty in her arms.

Fuming in her rage, Galinda storms down the hall, muttering unintelligibly beneath her breath; words she knew her Momsie and Popsicle would be horrendified to hear coming from her rose petal lips.

Suddenly, she skids to a halt, and her eyes open wide in horror, for a sea of student's crowd the razor thin hallways, each one engrossed in some sort of inconsequential idle banter that quite frankly, didn't peak her interest at all, for she'd rathered not associate herself with, nor delve into such remedial gossip.

Straightening, she snorts in disgust and clenching her fists tight against her sides, marches down the hallway, slicing through the crowd like a silver arrow.

Those who did not move out of her way, were quickly plowed to the side, whilst those who noticed the blondes approach, simply bowed their heads before stepping away.

Many of the students turned, and whispered to the one standing next to them, their eyes following the blonde as she storms past them.

She could hear their whispers and it only grinded her nerves all the more. Growling, she mentally blocked the whispers echoing around her. For the sooner she found Fiyero, the better. At least _he _would understand, and offer her some sort of comfort in her moment of distress.

"What's with her?" asks a boy, tall and thin with dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who knows" shrugs the girl standing beside him. "It's Galinda Upland" leaning closer, she whisper/shouts in his ear. "Of the Upper Uplands…anything could be bothering her"

"Shiz even a broken nail would set her off" snorts another, standing nearby.

Scoffing, Galinda whirls around. Growling, her eyes darken as her lips curl into an acidic snarl.

The students stiffen beneath the blonde's heated gaze. A tense moment of silence passes, the students refused to move, or breath.

Smirking, Galinda turns.

A symphony of sighs chorus throughout the hallways, as one by one, the students relax.

"Boo!" turning, the blonde stomps her foot hard against the floor, scaring the students. Instantly, the group of boys and girls scatter, the sound of their pounding footsteps echo down the hallway, until silence.

Smirking in satisfaction, the blonde gracefully turned on the tips of her toes, and lifting her nose high in the air, marched proudly down the now vacant hallway, smiling.

Fiyero stood, half leaning against the statue to the founder of Shiz University, arms folded tight against his chest, and ankles crossed, half listening to Avaric's mindless banter regarding this—or-that.

Inwardly, he swore, for he really was trying to be a good friend, but ozdangit…his straw-filled brain just wouldn't let him. For no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept drifting back to earlier in the day, when he had first beheld the emerald beauty, standing tall and regal by the fountain, her dark chocolate eyes staring listlessly in the distance.

A soft smile pulled at the edge of Fiyero's lips, remembering the way the sun shone down on the raven haired beauties body, highlighting her exotic features, and tinting her hair in a ethereal gossamer veil of gold's and crystal.

"Oz to Fiyero!" Avaric stands beside the Vinkun Prince, and waving his hand in front of his face, screamed in his ear.

"Beautiful" sighs Fiyero, having not heard his friend.

Stiffening, Avaric's eyes widen in shock. Awkwardly, he takes a step back from the Vinkun Prince, slumped against the statue, his eyes staring off into the distance; a dreamy glint, sparkling within.

"Okay…I like you too Fiyero…but I don't swing _that _way" protests Avaric.

Startled, Fiyero jumps, and his eyes open wide in disgust.

"What!?" jumping back, his hands fly out and wildly gesture towards Avaric. "No man no…just…no"

"Then what in Oz were you talking about?" frowning, Avaric takes a cautious step closer.

"Someone…else" slowly Fiyero's shoulders slump in defeat, and hanging his head, turns.

Sighing in relief, Avaric carefully steps up behind the Vinkun Prince, and smiling, clasps a firm hand on Fiyero's broad shoulder.

"Hey man what's eating ya…some hot babe got you twisted up in her underwear?" chuckles Avaric.

"What?" asks Fiyero.

"I said-" starts Avaric, but a loud, shrill of a cry interrupts him. Cringing, he steps back and smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Speaking of which"

"Oh FiFi!" trills Galinda. Giddily, the blonde wiggles her fingers high above her head.

Spinning on his heel, he turns and grabs hard onto Avaric's shirt. "Save. Me" he pleads.

"Hey man…she's all yours" smiling, Avaric bows regally back at the Prince.

"Gee…thanks…sometimes I really hate you" growled Fiyero beneath his breath.

"You love me and you know it" chuckles Avaric.

Fiyero was about to retort, when a flash of gold and pink literally tackled him to the ground.

"FiFi!" squeals Galinda.

"Oof…G…Galinda!" scolds Fiyero. Hitting the ground, the Prince turns and glares back at the blonde, sprawled on top of him.

"Yes?" blinking, Galinda innocently bats her eyelashes at the Vinkun Prince.

"Get. Off. Me" he growled through clenched teeth.

"But…FiFi" pouting, Galinda puffs out her lower lip.

"Not going to work Galinda" growls Fiyero.

Huffing indignantly, Galinda scrambled off of Fiyero, and rising to her full height, stomped her pink heeled shoe into the ground.

"You're not being very nice FiFi"

"And I'm supposed to be why?" asks Fiyero. Grunting, he rose to his full height, and turning away, roughly brushed a few lose blades of grass from his shirt and pants.

"I'm your _girlfriend _FiFi! You're _supposed _to be nice to your _girlfriend_ and be excited when she's near" huffs Galinda.

"I-" starts Fiyero. Stiffening, he turns and stares wide eyed back at Galinda. "Wait what?"

"I'm your _girlfriend_…remember…we've been dating for like the past two weeks!" shrieked Galinda.

"First of all…no we haven't…secondly…I don't recall _ever _asking you to be my girlfriend" snaps Fiyero.

"But…FiFi…you did…during the Snow Flake Dance back at the Gillikin"

"I was only there because your family invited us there!" exclaims Fiyero. _Oz, blonde's!_

"But…we…we danced" pouting, tears start to well in Galinda's eyes.

"Oz please Glin…don't do that" sighs Fiyero.

"FiFi" sobs Galinda.

Rising on the tips of her toes, Galinda rests her forehead against Fiyero's chest, and whimpering, pouts her lips more.

"Oz you're infuriating some days" sighs Fiyero.

"You love it" knowing she had won the battle, she rises high on the tips of her toes, and leaning forward, closes her eyes, waiting in anticipation for Fiyero to kiss her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero half turns and stares pleadingly back at Avaric.

Shrugging his shoulders, Avaric slowly starts to back away.

"Lurline above" moans Fiyero in frustration. Turning, he gulped. His heart jumped into his chest, and his blood pounded hard behind his ears as he peered at the blonde, standing high on the tips of her toes, her lush's lips puckered; smacking together and imitating a fish.

Fiyero stiffened, watching the blonde lean closer, and for a moment his mind screamed at him to run; which he was about too do, when something flickered out of the corner of his eye.

Turning, he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing what's-her-name-again walk past, large tomes pressed against her small chest, a gentle smile playing on her lips, and her dark chocolate eyes sparkling in a giddy whirl.

A soft breeze whistled past her; the silver tides threaded through her hair, lifting a few lose strands up to fly like delicate lace in the midnight breeze.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turns and bolts away.

Slowly, Galinda leaned a little bit forward, her heart racing in anticipation at kissing the most swankified boy in all of Oz. Leaning closer, she suddenly found herself kissing air.

Startled, her eyes flew open, and losing her balance, toppled to the ground in a high pitched squeak; breaking Avaric's ear drums in the process.

Growling, she propped herself on her elbows, and turning her head, spit a few lose blades of grass out of her mouth.

"FiFi!" shrieks Galinda, but stills, seeing that all she was screaming at was darkness. Blinking, she whipped her head back and forth; her golden curls flying with each erratic movement of her head. "FiFi…FiFi…FIFI!"

"Err…Glin"

Startled, Galinda's eyes snapped upward and widened, seeing Avaric kneeling before her. A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth as his light sea blue eyes stared warmly back at her.

"Avie! Where's FiFi! Did someone kidnap him! Oh my Oz! Call the Gale Force! The Vinkun Prince has been kidnapped! Send out the hounds…rally the students! We must save FiFi!"

"Err Glin"

"What! Why are you just kneeling there! Don't you see the urgent urgency in finding FiFi!" screams the blonde in hysterics.

"Glin" sighs Avaric. Gently his hands reach out and encircle her face and with a gentle tug, turn her head to the right. "He's right there" he finishes dryly.

"Oh" instantly the smile returns to her lips, but darkens, once her eyes adjust to the person standing before the Prince. Slowly, her delicate fingers clench into fists; pulling a few blades of grass to bend beneath her palms and jut between her fingers. "What is he doing talking with _her_" she snarls beneath her breath.

"Beats me…I'm not telapathetic" shrugs Avaric.

"You mean telepathic" quirking an eyebrow, the blonde turns and glares back at Avaric.

"Whatever" shrugs Avaric.

Rolling her eyes, she shifts her gaze back at Fiyero and Nessa.

Snarling, she gracefully rises to her full height, her darkened eyes never leaving the younger Thropp, standing before Fiyero, and giggling.

"This is not over…I'll get you my pretty and your-"stilling, her eyes drop down to the books clutched beneath the girls arms. "Your books too" huffing, she turns and storms away.

"What is it you wish to ask of me?" blinks Nessa in confusion.

"I" nervously, Fiyero shifts back and forth, his head was bowed. "I was wondering if…" sighing, he lifts his gaze up to Nessa. "Ifyoucouldpossiblyteachmehowtocommunicatewithyoursister" he rambled quickly.

"Wait…what?" frowns Nessa confused.

Sighing, Fiyero slumps his shoulders.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to communicate with your sister" he repeated, slowly.

"I" stammers Nessa surprised.

"I know she's blind Nessa…and deaf" replies Fiyero, a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

"How…how could you tell!?" gasps Nessa. _So, the Prince did have a brain…who knew_

"I do have a brain" smirks Fiyero.

"I…sorry" smiles Nessa impishly.

"It's alright…in all honesty the brainlessness is just that…an act" smiles Fiyero.

"Why?" frowns Nessa.

"Questions that can be answered later…right now…I was hoping you could teach me how to communicate with your sister"

"Why?" repeats Nessa again, her voice hardening.

Fiyero stiffened at the harshness in her voice, the worry, though he couldn't blame her. After all, it was only natural that she would be protective of her elder sister. And it didn't help his situation any-what with his scandalicious reputation to cause the girl to become a little suspicious of his intentions.

"I'm not going to hurt her Nessa…I only want to talk with her" smiles Fiyero softly.

"That's what they all say…before the stones fly" growls Nessa darkly.

"Stones?" frowning, Fiyero straightens his stance. "What stones?"

"Nothing Fiyero" sighing, Nessa rakes her fingers through her long auburn hair. "Listen…Fabala has been through much in her young life…and the last thing she needs is any more heartache…so in answer to your question…no" and with that, Nessa turns and walks away.

"But…but…I didn't get to defend myself" squeaks Fiyero; his mouth flapping open like a fish out of water.

The first day, Nanny, Elphaba and Nessa stepped into the Science building, where their first class was to start. Nodding to Nessa, she leads Elphaba to the front, and guiding her to the seat, plops down beside her.

Nessa watches, and shakes her head, watching Nanny struggling to pluck a pencil in Elphaba's hand; which the green girl, frowning, threw the pencil before throwing herself against the back of the chair and crossed her arms in defiance.

Sighing, Nanny rose to her feet; a few cracks of her bones and she hobbles to the front of the class and reaching down, snatched up the pencil before turning and hobbling back to her chair.

Plopping down, she grabbed Elphaba's hand and once again forced the pencil between her clenched fingers.

Frowning, Elphaba once again threw the pencil away.

This happened a few more times, before Nessa; rising from her chair, held out her hand, signaling to her sisters caretaker to stop.

Taking a seat next to her sister, she gently takes Elphaba's hand and signs.

'Please Fabala…behave yourself and stop throwing the pencil'

Huffing, Elphaba leaned back in her chair.

Sighing, Nessa turned and nodded towards Nanny.

Hobbling into the chair, she plops herself down and once again slides the pencil between Elphaba's fingers. She and Nessa both waited in anticipation each on the defensive should she decide to the throw the pencil again.

After a moment, both woman breathe, a sigh of relief. Smiling, Nessa lovingly pats her sister's arm before rising and taking her seat.

"I hope you think your funny young frog…making me fetch your pencil like some kind of dog in training" grumbles Nanny.

Though she couldn't hear Nanny's words, she could still feel the hostility vibrating, pulsing off of her body and she shuddered. Instantly her anger flared and she was about to hurl her pencil again, when a hard vibration rippled across the floor, stilling her.

"Good morning class…and welcome to Political Science 101…I am your professor…Doctor Dillamond"

Turning, Elphaba took Nanny's hand and hurriedly signed into her palm.

Smiling, Nanny answered back.

'Yes…a goat'

Smiling, Elphaba turned back in her seat.

"Professor Dillamond…I'm sure you have already received a letter regarding the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter" interrupted Nanny.

"Ah yes…Miss Elphaba Thropp…excellent and may I say…it's truly an honor to have such a bright student in this class" smiles Doctor Dillamond.

"Bright. She's practically phosphorescent" chides Galinda in the far back, which earned her a few giggling laughs from a few of the students.

Choosing to ignore the blonde's comment, Doctor Dillamond turned and smiled back at Nanny and Elphaba.

"The books arrived as well" gently, he laid a heavy tome on Elphaba's desk.

Feeling something hit her desk; Elphaba's fingers reached out, and carefully traced the soft leather bound cover. Immediately she stiffened, feeling tiny bumps brush against the tips of her fingers.

Frowning, she turned and stared confused back at Nanny.

Smiling, Nanny signed in Elphaba's palm.

'Braille books'

Giggling silently, Elphaba turned as her hands wandered excitedly over the bumps.

Dillamond and Nanny watched Elphaba's lips move, as she traced over each line of bumps. Turning, she grabbed Nanny's hand and signed 'Political Science'

Smiling, Nanny took Elphaba's hand and placing it on her cheek, nodded.

A whimpering giggle slipped past Elphaba's lips as she grabbed the book and held it tight against her chest.

"In her home town… braille books such as these are hard to come by" answers Nanny.

"I see…well at the Shiz Library…there's a whole section of books written specially in braille" leaning closer, he looks over the edge of his glasses at Nanny. "Thanks to his Governorship"

"Thank you…you have no idea what this means to little frog" smiles Nanny.

"Oh I can already tell" chortles Dillamond.

The rest of the class period went on without many interruptions, save for the few instances when someone; not to name names, threw wads of paper at Elphaba, causing her fingers to slide off the pages of her book.

Nanny sat beside her, trying yet failing to help keep Elphaba's temper, and magick under control.

Soon, the class was dismissed and the students gathered their things and filed out.

Sighing in relief, Nanny quickly signed into Elphaba's palm to wait for her. Nodding, Elphaba sat back as Nanny rose and stepped over to the Professor.

"Doctor Dillamond?"

"Yes?" asks the Goat.

"The notes for this class" she starts, but a light chuckle interrupts her.

"Already taken care of" gently, Dillamond hands Nanny a stack of papers, each written in braille.

Shocked, her head snaps back up and her eyes widen at the old Goat.

"I had some of my colleagues translate my lessons into braille for the young lady"

"Thank you" Turning, she walks over to Elphaba and stuffing the papers in her bag, helps the raven haired beauty up on her feet and guides her out of the room.

"Well then it's settled…I've already made the arrangements at the Ozdust ballroom for tonight" replies Galinda as she and a group of her friends walk out of the classroom.

"I've already contacted the Wilted Rose and their more than happy to cater us for our party…especially once they found out exactly _who _it was that was hosting the spacious event" giggles ShenShen.

"Excellent…that just leaves the band and decorating the place"

"Already have _those _people on it…it should be done well before the party starts" giggles Pfannee. Sneering, she glares at a swarm of girls, all staring back at them; a dreamy expression on their faces.

"Oh I can't wait!" squeals Galinda. "This will be the social event of the season…anyone who is anyone will be there…and I mean those who actually matter" sniffing, she tosses a stray blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Not to mention you'll be dancing with the most swankified man there" giggles Millie.

"FiFi…he'll look so scandalicious in his dress suit" sighs Galinda dreamily.

Boq turns to Nessa, a confused look on his face as Galinda and the others pass by.

"A party?"

"Don't ask…it's for those who were born with the rose and pearl…not us 'common' folk" sneers Nessa.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in going?" asks Boq shyly.

"Why? So I can watch brainless bubbleheads like her flirt shamelessly with brainless scarecrows?" scoffs Nessa. "No thank you"

"You never know…it could be fun" smiles Boq.

"You're only interested in going because _Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands_ is going"

"So"

"Goodbye Boq" retorts Nessa dryly. Turning, she storms out, leaving Boq confusified.

Galinda and her group entered the dorm room, chattering on excessively regarding the party, and hardly taking notice of Elphaba, sitting, reading a book, Nanny nowhere to be seen.

"I say you play a trick on her" whispers ShenShen.

"Why are you whispering?" whisper/shouts Galinda.

"Can't she hear you?" whispers Pfannee.

"No she can't you dolt…she's deaf or something" growls Galinda.

"Well…tell her old biddy about the party…tell her that everyone is going and it would be a party that Miss Elphaba would never forget"

"You really think she'll go?" asks Galinda.

"She's stupid enough to believe it" sneers Pfannee as she turns and glares at the green girl.

"Alright…now go off with you shoo shoo…I must prepare for my date with my handsome Prince"

Giggling, Pfannee, ShenShen and Millie scoot out of the room, leaving Galinda alone.

Huffing, Galinda turns and marches over to her vanity to wait for the old woman. Eyeing her bone china hairbrush, she grabs it and starts combing it through her hair.

"You honestly don't care do you" came a voice. Startled, Galinda whips around, but relaxes, seeing Nanny stand a few feet away, a hardened glare sparling in her withered eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" sniffs Galinda. Turning back to the mirror, she continues to brush out her curls.

"Little one has already been through enough…why must you torment her more?" continues Nanny. Angrily, she steps closer to the indignant blonde. "How much pain must you bestow upon her until you are finally appeased?"

"She started it" angrily she slams her brush down on her vanity and whirling around, glares back at the old woman. "She's the one who grabbed at my face…who bit and slapped me!"

"She doesn't know any better" argues Nanny.

"Well she should…any normal human would know you don't go around grabbing people's faces then biting and punching them" sniffs Galinda.

"It's a shame really" sighs Nanny.

"Oh and what's that?" asks Galinda, arching an eyebrow.

"That we all weren't born perfect like you" and with that, she turns and steps over to Elphaba. Gently she takes her hand and signs into her palm. Nodding, Elphaba turns and curling into a ball, closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Smiling, Nanny gently tucks a few lose strands behind Elphaba's ear, before leaning down and kisses her cheek.

"Good night little frog" rising she returns her glare back at the blonde. "You may think it's funny to hurt those you feel are beneath you…but mark my words…all your bad intentions…your cruelties you've bestowed upon the unsuspecting…will come back to you…and it will be far worse a punishment than to the pain you have inflicted upon the innocent…I will not help you in your little game…nor will I allow you to hurt Miss Elphaba…she's been through enough" and with that, she flitters out the door to check on Miss Nessa.

Alone, Galinda lets out a high pitched scream of anger before turning and slamming her fists on the vanity. Head bowed, she pants out her anger.

"The old fool…what does she know" slowly, she lifts her gaze up to her reflection, and for a moment she stares. Something, an unfamiliar glint, flickers in her eyes, before disappearing.

Scoffing she grabs up her brush and resumes her work.

At the Ozdust, Fiyero cradles Galinda softly against his body as she moves her hips against him. Gulping, he takes her hand and spins her away, and turning, his eyes scan the rest of the Ozdust ballroom, hope glinting within darkened sapphire at seeing a flicker of green.

The song ends, just as Galinda twirls back into Fiyero's arms, and rubbing her shoulder against him, slowly rests her head against his chest.

"FiFi" she whispers seductively.

"Let's go and join the others" spinning Galinda away, he takes her hand and leads her back to the tables where the others sit, gossiping and giggling.

"Can you believe she wore _that _dress with those shoes!" snorts Pfannee as she points to a girl walking past them.

"No fashions sense what so ever" laughs ShenShen. "Oh Galinda dear…your back already" chirps the Gillikin snob.

"Yes" Taking a seat, she turns and bats her lashes back at Fiyero. "Oh FiFi dear…could you fetch me a glass of punch please"

"Err…sure Glin" rising, he turns and walks away.

"Oh he's so delicious!" squeals Galinda. "And he's the perfect dancer!...Were just…perfect together!"

"Miss's Galinda Upland Tiggular…Princess of the Vinkus and future Queen" smiles Millie. "I like the sound of it"

"You and me both honey…oh FiFi is the one…I can already tell…he'll most likely propose before the end of this semester…course we won't get married until we both finish college" rattles on Galinda.

Fiyero returns, drinks in hand. Gently he hands Galinda one before taking his seat.

"What is in this punch?" asks Galinda, as she scrunches up her face in disgust.

"Lemons…apples and limes" rattles off Fiyero nonchalantly.

"Oh my" gasps Galinda. Making a face, the blonde rudely set the cup on the table, and pushed it away from her.

Fiyero was about to say something, when Nessa and Boq stepped by.

"Nessa! Biq!" called Fiyero.

Stopping, both Nessa and the munchkin boy turn and glare at the Vinkun Prince.

"It's Boq" the two retort dryly.

"Whatever…do you two have a place to sit?" asks Fiyero.

"No…we were actually in search of an empty table" replies Nessa.

"Why don't you join us here Nessa dear" smiles Galinda cruelly.

"No thank you" snarls Nessa. She didn't trust the blonde, nor would she ever. She was just too…wicked.

"No please" jumping from his chair, Fiyero turned and grabbed two empty chairs. Spinning around he quickly placed them at his side. "We insist"

"Oh yes" smiles Galinda.

Nodding, Nessa and Boq took their seats, each on guard over the blonde; well, one of them at least.

"So Nessa…tell us about yourself" smiles Pfannee.

"I hail from Munchkinland…I'm the Thropp fourth descending in line for the Governship" answers Nessa nonchalantly.

"Who's the third?" frowns Fiyero.

"My sister" sighing, she rests against the back of the chair. "Though I doubt the Governship will be given to her"

"Why?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Her condition" replies Nessa simply.

"What of your mother?" asks ShenShen, not caring.

"Our mother is dead" replies Nessa sadly.

"What!?" gasps Fiyero.

"Our mother died…years ago" a pause and Nessa swiftly rises from her chair. "Excuse me" turning, she dashes through the crowd.

Turning, Boq smiles before rising and following her.

Sighing, Galinda turns and whimpers back at her friends.

"You're so lucky you get to room with the _normal _sister"

"What your not enjoying have the Asparagus rooming with you?" giggles Millie.

"Need I remind you what she did to me?" seethes Galinda.

"No dear…you don't" giggles Millie.

Nessa returns, having regained her composure. Taking a seat, she neatly folds her hands in the bowl of her lap.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" replies Fiyero softly, seeing the turmoil flicker within Nessa's eyes.

"No it's fine it's just…Fabala" replies Nessa softly.

"Fabala?" asks Millie confused. Scrunching up her face, she turns and stares back at the blonde.

"It's her nickname…the one mama and I gave her…when she was younger"

"When?" asks Fiyero gently.

"Fabala was six…I was four at the time…she…she had come down with a terrible illness…one the Munchkin doctor had never seen before…we watched her as she slowly deteriorated away…and when mama died…little Fabala…didn't even know…nor could she comprehend what had happened"

"How could she not know her mother died?" frowns Galinda in confusion.

"My sister was born deaf and blind…we didn't know how to communicate with her at the time…therefore…there was no way of tell her" replies Nessa softly.

"Did anyone try to explain it?" asks Fiyero.

"No…Fabala figured it out…on her own" sobs Nessa.

"How?" asks Fiyero, worry tinged in his voice.

"She had awoken from a horrendible nightmare…and had crawled out of bed. She went in search of mama…first in our parents' bedroom…but when she didn't feel mama's body in the bed she searched the house…when she came up empty, she started crying…my father heard her and found her in mama's special room. He picked her up and tried to wipe away her tears…Fabala…merely kept brushing the tips of her knuckles against her cheek as she cried"

"Why in Oz would she do that?" asks Galinda confused.

"It's her sign for Mama…to tell her she wanted her" replies Nessa softly. "She only uses it when she's distressed…or frightened…and still to this day…we'll find her signing for our mother as she searches for her"

The rest of the night went by in a blur, for Galinda's mind was haunted by Nessa's words. Alone, she walked back to the dorm room.

Unlocking the door, she stiffened, for Elphaba was walking around the dorm room blindly, one hand swinging back and forth, the other brushing against her cheek. Tears sparkled in her dead chocolate eyes, breaking the blonde's heart all the more.

_It's her sign for mama…to tell her she wants her…_

Small, heart wrenching whimpers slipped past Elphaba's quivering lips as she awkwardly stumbled around the room, signing almost desperately for her mother, her moans, growing more hysterical by the minute.

_She only uses it when she's distressed…_

"Oh…Elphie" whispers the blonde softly.

_Or frightened…and still to this day…_

Wildly, Elphaba stumbled, signing for her mother, her lips moved as she tried to form a single word, a word Galinda knew all too well. _Mama._

_ We'll find her signing for our mother…as she searches for her…_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, everyone! See you all next Friday! :-)**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #3:**

**Something else you all probably didn't care to know! ****There actually are words in the English language that rhyme with purple and silver.**

**Hirple (verb): to walk with a limp, to drag a limb as if lame, etc.**

**Chilver (noun): a female lamb.**

**And now you know!**** More on this update, probably never. Have a nice day!**


	5. Pushing Away Nightmares by NtWL

**The Wizard Of Wicked: That's coming soon.**

**Chanty420: HAHAHA! I liked those lines, too! Yes, Galinda finally steps down from her high horse.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: If only Nanny liked Fiyero…**

* * *

Galinda watched in silence as her roommate continued to stumble around the room, searching for her mother. Biting back tears, she turned away. She knew she was the cause of this. If she had just been nicer to Elphaba, all of this could have been avoided. But there was still time to fix this… wasn't there?

Inhaling, Galinda slowly approached the emerald girl and lightly touched her arm. "Elphaba?"

Stilling, Elphaba's hand slowly rose to Galinda's face. After gliding from the cheek to the nose and then down to the lips, Elphaba recognized the person standing next to her and pulled away.

"It's okay," Galinda whispered, stepping closer to Elphaba. "I'm not going to hurt you." She reached for Elphaba's arm again. Elphaba quickly stumbled forward, her gesture for her mother becoming more frantic. Remembering Nessa's words, Galinda walked up to Elphaba and gently took her arm.

Grunting, Elphaba tried to pull away from Galinda, but the petite blonde had a very strong grip. Whimpering, Elphaba aggressively jerked her arm away from Galinda, causing the green girl to fall backwards.

"What's going on out here?" Nanny asked, coming into the room. She saw Elphaba on the floor with Galinda standing over her and one thought crashed in her mind. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Running up to them, Nanny furiously pushed Galinda out of the way and knelt on the ground next to Elphaba.

Turning, Elphaba felt the soft material of Nanny's dress. She violently brushed her fingers against her cheek, moaning and impatiently patting Nanny's shoulder.

"Oh, little frog," Nanny whispered. She quickly wrapped her arms protectively around Elphaba. "It's okay. I'm here."

Thrown into hysterics, Elphaba thrashed out of Nanny's arms. Nanny was able to quickly catch her and pull her back into a hug. Turning, Elphaba buried her face in Nanny's shoulder and cried.

"Little frog," Nanny whispered, rocking Elphaba in her arms and kissing her forehead. Angrily, she turned towards Galinda. "What did you do to her?!"

"I…" Galinda whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Corrompe rêves tes, mais ne pas dormir, jusqu'à ce matin vient, ton rêve je prends. Et laisser en place ce cauchemar sombre, mais reposer en paix après ton de peur," Nanny slowly chanted, glaring at Galinda.

Galinda felt a cold wind brush over her and she shuddered. Sending Nanny the coldest look she could, she stormed out of the room to find Fiyero.

Once they were alone, Nanny's face relaxed, seeing Elphaba quivering against her.

"I'm so sorry, little one," Nanny whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Fifi!" Galinda shouted, running outside to search for her "boyfriend".

"Oz, Galinda, don't shout!" a voice groaned from behind her. Galinda turned around and saw Fiyero standing behind her.

"Fifi!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank Oz I found you!"

"Er… Glin?"

"Yes, Fifi?"

"… Air…"

"Oh, sorry." Galinda, realizing that she was crushing Fiyero's insides, released him.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked, inhaling the fresh air.

"Y-Yeah," Galinda said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Glin, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked gently, wrapping the blonde in a gentle hug. He cared about Galinda as a friend… just a friend.

"It's…" Galinda sniffed, wondering if she should place all her burdens on Fiyero. No, she was a lady and ladies did no such thing. "Nothing." Straightening, she nodded her hand and walked off.

"Oz," Fiyero muttered, walking in the opposite direction, lost in his own little world. That is… until he ran into Nessa.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Nessa shouted, looking up at him.

"Oh, my apologies, m'lady," Fiyero said, offering his hand to her.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Nessa snapped, swatting Fiyero's hand away and pushing herself to her feet. Dusting off the dirt on her skirt, she glared at the prince. "Is there a reason you're walking around bulldozing innocent bystanders?"

"I… uh…" Fiyero said, nervously shuffling his feet. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No."

Nessa's glare intensified and Fiyero shivered. Even though the top of her head came up to his chest, the prince felt smaller compared to her.

"So…" Fiyero began. "About my question from earlier…"

"My answer remains the same…" Nessa snarled. "No."

"Why not? I just want to talk to her. I'm not going to hurt her or anything."

"That's what they all say."

"Who are 'they'?"

Nessa turned away. "Nothing. Just… no."

"Nessa –"

"Fiyero, don't think I'm stupid. I know all about you and your scandalous reputation. I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt my sister. She's been through enough torture in her life. The last thing she needs is someone else making life harder for her."

"But…"

"Moreover, she doesn't even know you exist."

"Which is the exact reason I…"

"No, Fiyero. I will not permit this! I will not permit any of this! Goodbye!" And with that, Nessa stomped off.

Fiyero just stood there. _Well… looks like I'm on my own here. TO THE LIBRARY! Oh Oz, did I just think. I think I just thought. Oz, I'm going it again! And I'm going to the library? What is this world coming to? _Fiyero ran off to the Shiz library. _The things we do for love!_

* * *

Nessa ran up to her sister's dorm room. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the brainless prince didn't follow her. Sighing in relief at finding herself all alone in the hallway, she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Peeking her head inside Nanny's room, she found the old woman fast asleep in her bed, her chest rising and falling, muttering something about "passing the prune juice" and Nessa giggled. Slowly slipping out and closing the door behind her, she walked over to Elphaba's room. She was glad to see that the wicked blonde wasn't there, probably out somewhere with her friends. A soft whimper caught her attention. She looked over and saw Elphaba, her pillow clenched tightly against her chest, rocking back and forth on her bed.

"Oh, Fabala," Nessa whispered, walking up to her sister and, sitting next to her, pulled her into a caring hug.

Elphaba raised her hand and lightly touched the stranger's face. She relaxed, realizing it was her sister. Tears still slid down her cheek, tearing Nessa's heart apart.

"It's alright," Nessa cooed softly. "I'm here."

Slowly lifting her hand, Elphaba brushed the back of her fingers against her cheek, signaling for her mother. Nessa bit back the urge to cry.

"I know," the younger Thropp whispered, pulling Elphaba closer.

Elphaba cried out as her gesture for her mother became more violent. Nessa took her other hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her sister. After a while, Elphaba's violent gestures died down. Her breathing evened out as she slowly lowered her hand. Nessa smiled, wiping away Elphaba's final tear.

"Good girl," she whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

Smiling, Elphaba took her sister's hand and signed into her palm. '_Where's Nanny?'_

_'Napping in her room, muttering something about prune juice.'_

Elphaba giggled, but her face quickly turned fearful. Nessa noticed this and became very worried. '_Fabala, what's wrong?'_

Her hand shaking, Elphaba pointed in the direction of Galinda's vanity.

Nessa, following her sister's finger, understood what she meant. '_She's gone. Probably out with her friends. Did she do something to you?'_

Elphaba shook her head. She didn't want Nessa to worry about her any more than she already did.

_'Fabala…'_

Elphaba quickly pulled her hand away before Nessa could say more. Sighing, Nessa shook her head. Something had to be done about the blonde. She just didn't know what.

* * *

That evening, Galinda was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her curls. Nanny had retired early, after a long day of trying to keep Elphaba from flying off the handle. Elphaba sat on her bed, reviewing the notes from Dr. Dillamond's class. Galinda looked over at the emerald girl. She looked content, happy even. She didn't want to ruin it, for fear of what else Nanny would do to her. Come to think of it, Galinda had no idea what Nanny did to her, but she was soon about to find out.

Walking over to her bed, she casted one final look at her roommate before settling herself under the covers.

"Goodnight, Elphie," she whispered before closing her eyes.

The next morning, Galinda woke up with a start from a violent nightmare. Sweat glistening across her forehead, she brought her hands to her head, relieved to find her blonde girls still there. She looked over and found Elphaba in a deep, peaceful slumber. Looking at the clock, she decided to get up and get ready for the day. After showering and applying her makeup, she walked out the room.

"Galinda, darling!" Pfannee greeted happily.

"Hello, Pfannee," Galinda smiled, giving her friend a small wave.

"It's so good to see – Galinda dear, what is that thing on your forehead?" Millie asked, leaning closer to Galinda.

Galinda dug through her purse and pull out a small mirror. Opening it, she screamed as she saw her reflection.

"What is it?" Pfannee asked.

"It seems Miss Galinda has a pimple," Millie giggled.

"A _pimple?!"_ Galinda shrieked.

"Come, dear. Nothing a little make-up can't fix." The two stuck-up snobs took Galinda's hands and led her to the powder room.

"What's been eating you?" Millie asked as she applied more makeup on Galinda's face.

"Nothing," Galinda muttered. "It's just... Elphaba…"

"Did the artichoke do something else to you?" Pfannee asked, concerned for her friend.

"No. I just…. I feel so awful."

"Whoa, back up. Are you, Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands, telling us that you feel _sorry_ for her?" Millie asked.

Galinda bit her lip and looked down. "It's just that… she needs a friend."

"And _you're_ volunteering?"

Again, Galinda bit her lip. "I… I want to."

"You want to befriend the genetically mutated lima bean?" Pfannee gasped, horrified.

Galinda cringed at the harsh insult. "Y-Yes."

"Galinda, sweetie, listen to me," Millie said calmly, putting the makeup brush down. "Think of your popularity. Do you really want to be seen walking around with the outcast of Oz? Think about what this will do to you. It would ruin you and your reputation."

"She _is_ the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter," Galinda said, hoping that would help her case.

Unfortunately, it didn't. "Galinda, darling, the girl is green. Green! So help me Oz, green! She could be a princess or a pauper, that still doesn't change the fact that no one else's skin is green," Millie said.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Galinda, she's a freak. And she will always be a freak," Pfannee added.

"Don't say that about her!" Galinda shouted, ashamed that her friends would say such a thing.

"Just stick with us, dear, and everything will be alright," Millie said, packing up the rest of the makeup and leading Galinda out of the powder room.

* * *

Closing the book he was reading, Fiyero smiled. He had finally mastered the sign language alphabet just for Elphaba. Bristly walking across the grounds to find Nessa, he thought of how surprised she would be at his accomplishment.

Finding the brown haired Thropp, he quickened his pace towards her. Reaching her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

Nessa turned around and immediately scowled. "What do you want now?"

_'Nothing, Miss Nessarose'_, Fiyero signed, a smile on his face.

Nessa's mouth dropped open and she swore under her breath.

_This was not the look of surprise I was going for_, Fiyero thought.

"H-How did you…" Nessa stammered.

_'I told you. The brainlessness thing was just an act.'_

"I…"

_'If anything, this proves that I'm sincere in what I said before.'_

"If anything, this proves…" Nessa stopped. She looked deep into Fiyero's eyes, trying to detect any hint of lies within. Not finding anything, she sighed. "Okay. I believe you."

Fiyero smiled.

"But you still have to go through Nanny. And she's not easy to please."

"Just like you?" Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"Watch it, Tigulaar," Nessa warned.

"Sorry."

"You'll have to prove to her that you won't hurt Elphaba."

"How do I do that?"

Nessa shrugged nonchalantly. "That's for you for figure out."

"So, you're not going to help me?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"But I will tell you this," Nessa began. "If you make one wrong move... If you give me one reason to think that you'll hurt Fabala, I. Will. Personally. Kill. You. With. My. Bare. Hands."

Fiyero nodded furiously, not wanting to anger Nessa, or mess up his chances at talking to Elphaba, or both.

"Good," Nessa said, giving Fiyero a satisfactory smile.

"Thanks, Nessa!" Fiyero quickly engulfed the younger Thropp in a hug.

"Please release me," Nessa said in a monotone. She still didn't fully trust the Prince.

Fiyero quickly released Nessa and went off in search of Elphaba.

"Fiyero!" the brunette called.

Fiyero turned and quickly ran back. "Yes?"

Nessa took a deep breath. "M-My sister… she has lived her entire life in constant fear. If… and only if… Nanny lets to talk to her, just… please be careful. Treat her well… and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I promise," Fiyero smiled before running off again.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #4:**

**Isn't it strange that cultures from across the globe have managed to create creatures that are so similar in description even though most appear differently? Countries that had no contact with each other have imagined monsters in the dark. Dragons. Sphinx, Tengu, Harpies, Changelings, Chimera. Quixecoatyl, world trees, human-like creatures with sharp teeth, bone-white skin, large, dark eyes that are terrifyingly there and real and long skinny limbs that are reaching toward you, _reaching for you_. I have a thing for creatures, cultures, and monster stories. Bye!**

**That's all, folks! Reviews are extremely lovely and most appreciated!**


	6. Finally Friends by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: IKR! This is going to get very interesting!**

**Chanty420: Gelphie friendship is brewing in the air!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Who knew? Galinda actually has feelings and can think for herself!**

**woodland59: We shall see.**

**Elphabalover101: That's when you know. When a guy learns something new just for you.**

**PrincessFabala: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And it's different from other stories I've read and written (Well, maybe not written, but you know what I mean… hopefully)**

**Stormy Trix: Always watching.**

**Wicked For Good (Guest): *Blushes* Aww, thank you. I like the way ExoticPeachBlossom and I are writing Nessa as well.**

**Fae the Queen: I know it's really hard to decide. I like the useless information as well.**

* * *

Glinda spent the remainder of the day in her room, pacing the floor. Her dark cerulean eyes gazed half-heartedly off into the distance, her fingers curled against her cheek. Absently, she chewed on the edge of her thumbnail in silent contemplation. She knew the old hag had done something to her, but what was what puzzled the blonde the most.

Sighing, she stilled. Her hand rose and cupped the side of her head in frustration; a headache was cresting just beyond her subconscious. Growling, her fingers curled, and tangled in her golden locks, for the past few days, she had not slept well; ravaged by horrendible nightmares at night had done little to help quell the headaches, nor aid her in her beauty sleep.

"What in Oz name did that wicked witch do to me" she grumbled. Sighing, her hand rose and threaded through her golden curls. Turning, her eye softens as she beholds her bedraggled reflection.

Suddenly, her eyes widen in horror. Slowly, her hand rose, and trembling touched along the edges of her eyes.

"I have bags!" wailing, she flies to her vanity, and toppling the chair, starts wildly searching through the many vials of make-up and powders. "Where in Lurline's name did that confounded cover up go!" shrieks the blonde.

"Afraid that the people of Shiz would see you for whom you really are?" came a shifty voice.

Whirling, the blonde leveled the old woman an icy glare.

"You!" she snarled. Slowly, she pointed a dainty finger at the old woman, standing tall and proud at the doorway, Elphaba standing awkwardly by her side; her head turned to the side. "What have you done to me!" she shrieked.

Elphaba could feel the anger bubbling within the blonde, and it scared her. Whimpering, her slender emerald fingers rose and clutched Nanny's arm.

Turning her head, Nanny's face softens. Gently her other hand rises and tenderly pats Elphaba's hand.

"It's alright my little frog" she coos softly. Turning, she glares menacingly back at Galinda. A wicked smirk crosses her withered lips, before turning her nose in the air. "I haven't the foggiest inclination to what you are accusing me of"

"You don't…what?" trails off the blonde confused.

"Oz…obviously linguification is not your strong point" rolling her eyes, Nanny helps gently guide Elphaba back into the room. And ignoring the blonde's glare gently sets the raven haired beauty down on the bed.

Curiously, the blonde watched as Nanny gently placed a book in Elphaba's hand, and taking the other, signed something into her palm.

Elphaba frowned, and lifting the book up, threw it carelessly over her shoulder.

"Little frog" growled Nanny. Sighing she rose and stepped to the other side of the bed. Casting Elphaba one last glare, reached down and scooped up the book. Huffing, she returned to Elphaba's side, and grabbing her wrist, placed the book once more in her hand.

Frowning, Elphaba once again chucked the book behind her shoulder.

Huffing, Nanny fisted her hands against her sides.

"I'm in no mood for games little frog"

Elphaba smirks, feeling Nanny's frustrations. Giggling silently to herself, she pulls her legs against her chest, and wrapping her arms around her knees, happily rocks back and forth on the edge of her bed.

"Perhaps the young _Miss_ does not wish to study" interrupts Galinda tightly

"That is not a debatable issue…she has come here to Shiz to acquire an education" huffs Nanny as she scoops up the book again, "And I will not allow her to just carelessly cast it aside for the simple fact that she doesn't feel like studying"

Galinda watches amused as Nanny once again places the book in Elphaba's hand. A frown and Elphaba casts it over her shoulder again.

"Little frog…you are quickly trying my patience today" growls Nanny.

"Why don't you just let her be for now?"

"Excuse me?" turning, Nanny leveled the blonde an icy glare.

"Why don't you just leave her be…she obviously doesn't want to study…so why torment her by forcing her to do something she obviously doesn't wish to do?" continues the blonde. Inwardly she wondered why she had opened her mouth to begin with. This wasn't any of her business after all.

"You speak as if you care about Miss Elphaba's feelings and wellbeing?" pressed Nanny through clenched teeth.

"Nothing of the sort…I merely do not wish to watch this befuddling game of fetch any longer" sniffs Galinda.

"Fetch?" arching an eyebrow, Nanny rises and glares at the blonde. "Is that what this looks like?"

"Well obviously" rolling her eye, the blonde snorts, "isn't that what fetch is…the master throws a ball or object…and the obedient pet goes and 'fetches' it and brings it back to its master?"

"I am no mongrel dog" snarls Nanny.

"Funny…cause that's exactly what you're doing" smirks the blonde

Growling, Nanny grabs the ends of her skirt and storming past the blonde, snatches up her cloak. Twirling it around her shoulders, she throws open the door and slams it loud behind her.

"Mongrel dog" smirks Galinda.

"I AM NO DOG!" screamed Nanny, though her retort was slightly distorted by the door.

"Sure you're not" laughs Galinda.

A slight giggle knocks Galinda from her silent victory over the old woman. Stiffening, she turns, and her eyes soften watching Elphaba rock gaily back and forth on the edge of her bed.

Mesmerized, Galinda absently moves to take a seat at her vanity, but finding only air, shrieks as she collapses to the ground in a heap.

Elphaba stiffens, feeling the slight vibration ripple across the floor. Stilling, her arm unwinds around her knees and absently swipes through the air; blindly seeking the presence of her protector.

"Oh…lollipops!" huffs the blonde in an irritated tone. A whimper and her head snaps up. Her eyes immediately soften, watching Elphaba; one hand wildly swinging, reaching for an unseen figure, the other rising and brushing up against her cheek.

_'Her sign for our mother'_

Slowly, Galinda rose to her full height. Hesitant at first, the blonde takes a careful step towards the raven haired witch, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving Elphaba's writhing form as she neared.

Standing a foot away, she slowly reaches towards her.

Elphaba's hand swings to the left and stills, feeling something brush against the tips of her fingers.

Stiffening, her fingers desperately run up the length of Galinda's wrist, up her arm and to her face.

At first, Galinda stiffened, and was about to push Elphaba's hands away, when the memories of their last encounter, flash within her mind. Closing her eyes, she forces her body to relax as Elphaba's fingers lightly trail over her cheek, across her nose, and down to her lips.

Suddenly, Elphaba stiffened. Her eyes widened, and a muddled shriek of fright slipped past her lips.

Pulling away, she scooted awkwardly towards the edge of her bed.

"Oh Elphie" whispers the blonde. A small wince flickered across her face, watching the raven haired beauty shiver fitfully before her eyes. For the first time ever, Galinda Upland bared witness to the heavy toll, her wickedness had doled upon this innocent girl of circumstance, and it made her heart ache. "I'm so sorry"

Carefully, Galinda crawled up on the bed, her eyes trained on Elphaba shivering violently against the headboard, one hand brushing upward against her cheek, the other clutched tight against her chest.

Stilling, Galinda rights herself, and resting low on her hunches, stares back at Elphaba. Tears shimmer in her eyes, hearing her whimpers of fear, for it sliced across her heart like a dagger.

Slowly, she reached for Elphaba.

Feeling the brush of fingers against her hand, Elphaba stilled, and her head snapped to the right. Her dark, empty eyes stared blankly back at Galinda. Slowly, her fingers stretch and glide across the blonde's, and for a moment, Galinda smiled, feeling the green girl's fingers delicately drift across her skin.

Stilling, she waited as her fingers drifted higher.

Suddenly, Elphaba stilled, once her fingers bumped against Galinda's nose. Frowning, her fingers moved across her nose and stilled. A shriek of fright, and she throws herself against the headboard in fear.

"It's ok Elphie" absently, Galinda laces her fingers with Elphaba's and gently brings her fingers up to her lips.

Elphaba stills, feeling the blonde's lips curl into a soft smile. Frowning, she followed the delicate curve of the blonde's mouth. Slowly, the fear disappears from her eyes, her face softens, and a small, faint giggle, slips free from her lips.

"That's right Elphie…friend" whispers Galinda.

Elphaba frowned. Leaning closer, she places the palm of her hand against Galinda's lips and waited.

"Friend" spoke the blonde again, slowly, careful to allow Elphaba to feel the movement of her lips.

Stiffening, Elphaba sat straight and tall, and leaning closer, awkwardly moved her mouth to the same motions she had felt against her palm.

'Friend' she mouthed.

Galinda's eyes widened.

'Friend' mouthed Elphaba again. Frowning, she pressed her palm against her lips, and mouthed the words. 'Friend…friend' a giggle, and the green girls eyes widen in delight.

Reaching for Galinda's hand she holds it out; palm up and signs the word 'friend' against the blonde's soft skin.

"Is that how you say friend?" whispers Galinda.

Again, Elphaba repeated the motions, nodding enthusiastically as she signs.

"Friend" smiling, Galinda takes Elphaba's hand and placing it against her cheek, nods.

A silent squeal and Elphaba repeats the words against Galinda's palm once more, before pointing to the blonde, then to herself.

"Yes Elphie" nods Galinda.

Again, Elphaba giggles before launching herself at Galinda.

Startled, Galinda stiffens, feeling the green girls arms wrap tight around her slender waist. Slowly, she relaxes, a soft smile crests along the edge of her lips as her hand rises and gently pats Elphaba's back.

"Yes Elphie…were friends now" she smiles.

The next morning, Nanny had not arrived and Elphaba was beginning to get worried, for though she despised the old woman, she still needed her, and that alone infuriated her the most.

Huffing, Elphaba threw herself down on her bed, and crossing her arms tight against her chest, pouts.

Hearing Elphaba's movements, Galinda turns and stares confused back at Elphaba.

"Elphie…what's the matter?" stepping up next to Elphaba, she gently takes Elphaba's hand and signs against her palm.

Grunting, Elphaba took Galinda's palm and signed into it. _'Nanny's late'_

Galinda couldn't help but giggle, for she was very proud of herself. It had taken most of the day and night for her to have learned to sign, but it was still a lesson, she was more than happy to learn. For not only was she able to communicate with Elphaba, but in doing so, she and the green girl had grown closer as well.

Sighing, Galinda softly signed against Elphaba's palm _'Perhaps she's still busy with Nessa'_.

Grunting, Elphaba furiously shook her head. _'No, the old hag is probably fast asleep with her ass end high in the air'_ signed back Elphaba.

"Elphie!" admonished Galinda.

_'What…it's true'_ frowned Elphaba.

_'Do you want me to walk you to class instead?'_

_'You…you don't mind being seen with me?'_ signed Elphaba surprised.

_'Not at all'_

Turning to where she believed the blonde was standing, Elphaba slowly shook her head 'yes'

Squealing in delight, Galinda grabbed onto Elphaba's hand and yanked her off the bed.

"Oh Elphie! This is so adorabubble!" gushes the blonde.

Terrified, Elphaba grabs onto Galinda's hand and furiously signs against her palm.

_'Galinda…stop please!'_

"Oh…sorry Elphie" blushes the blonde. Slowly her grip loosens around Elphaba's. Taking Elphaba's hand, she quickly signs an apology.

_'It's ok'_

"Let's go!" a muted gasp and Elphaba is pulled out of the room.

Nanny slept; ass-end up in bed, her bedraggled hair fanned out messily around the pillow. One arm was draped across her chest, the other, laid limply over her head, and her mouth was hung open, a fat drop of drool dripped out of the corner of her cracked lips.

Suddenly she sat up and blinked. Turning, her eyes widened seeing the time on her clock.

"Oh Shiz on an apple!" she swore. Jumping out of bed, she quickly threw on some clothes, and combing out her hair, bolted out of the room.

Reaching the door, she bangs on it loudly.

"Elphaba…little frog!" stopping, she frowns at her own stupidity. "Miss Galinda open up!" she calls again. Silence. Growling she tries the knob, which to her irritation, finds it locked. "Doctor Dillamond's class!" turning she bolts down the hallway and out of Crage Hall.

Doctor Dillamond's class ends, slowly the students file out one by one, save for Elphaba, Galinda and her group of cronies.

Fiyero, having gathered his books stops and watches Elphaba stand alone at the center of the classroom, her books pressed tightly against her chest, a soft smile cresting on her soft lips.

Coughing into his hand, he makes his way down towards her. Reaching for her he suddenly stops seeing Nanny run up next to Elphaba and grabbing her arm, spins her around and all but drags her out of the classroom.

"Great" grumbles Fiyero in annoyance.

Hearing Fiyero, Galinda turns and her eyes brighten, seeing him stand hunched over in defeat at the center of the classroom.

Excusing herself, she made her way down to him.

"FiFi!" she squeals.

Fiyero barely had enough time to straighten, before he was tackled to the ground.

"G…Galinda!" gasps Fiyero.

Giggling, Galinda lays on top of Fiyero, a goofy smile alight on her lips as she stared back at him. "Hi FiFi"

"Hi"

"What ya doing?" she asks.

Grunting, he pulls Galinda off of him before rising once more to his full height. Huffing, he brushes the nonexistent dirt from his fine dress shirt.

"I was hoping to speak with Elphaba" he grumbled, "until that old bat literally dragged her away" he added as an afterthought.

"She's awfully protective of her" replies Galinda annoyed. Turning, her eyes soften, "Though I can't blame her…Elphie's been through a lot"

"Elphie?" questions Fiyero.

"Oh…it's a nickname I've given her" turning, she smiles back at Fiyero, "Do you like it?"

"It's a little…perky" he frowns in response. "Err… Glin"

"Yes?" she blinks.

"What's with your face?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" asks Galinda, her face scrunches in confusion.

"You…you're all… pimply"

Stiffening, Galinda's hand rises, and the tips of her fingers lightly brush against her forehead. Sure enough, the tips bump against yet another pimple.

"Oh come on!" shrieks the blonde.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #1:**

**Hey, guys. I know you were all expecting Megan's corner of useless information, but Megan has not been feeling very well this week and she's in another show this weekend, so she hasn't had time to email me. So this week, we're doing Nia's corner of useless information. Hopefully, next Friday we will have Megan back! Anyway, I looked up a few useless, but interesting, facts and I picked out my favorites. Here they are:**

**Newborn babies are not able to cry tears until about three weeks old. (I learnt that from a Snapple top.)**

**US Dollar bills are made out of cotton and linen.**

**The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle.**

**The ZIP in "ZIP code" means Zoning Improvement Plan.**

**Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history: Spades = David; Clubs = Alexander the Great; Hearts = Charlemagne; Diamonds = Caesar**

**Dr. Seuss pronounced his name "Soyce".**

**The Three Wise Monkeys have names: Mizaru (See no evil), Mikazaru (Hear no evil), and Mazaru (Speak no evil).**

**Because metal was scarce, the Oscars given out during World War II were made of wood.**

**The numbers "172" can be found on the back of the US 5 dollar bill, in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.**

**The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want.**

**A pregnant goldfish is called a twit.**

**A "jiffy" is the scientific name for 1/100th of a second.**

**Shakespeare invented the words "assassination" and "bump."**

**The name for Oz in _The Wizard of Oz_ was thought up when the creator, Frank Baum, looked at his filing cabinet and saw A-N and O-Z.****  
**

**See y'all next Friday!**

**Prune juice and lima beans,**

**Nia**


	7. Love is in the Air by NtWL

**Here it is, everyone! The long awaited FIYERABA!**

**Chanty420: That's so cool!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Nanny does need to take a break. She deserves it. And Megan thanks you for your concern.**

**Guest: Gelphie friendships are the best!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you! I really tried to live up to Megan's standards for her corner of useless information.**

* * *

Groaning, Galinda's fingers traced over her forehead. Frowning, her hand clasped hard against her side.

"Not again," she groaned, scrunching up her face.

"Glin… what's the matter?" Fiyero asked.

"It's Elphaba's nanny," Glinda sighed. "She did something to me, but I don't know what she did."

"When?"

"About two weeks ago. She muttered some kind of curse and… OF COURSE!"

"What? What is it?"

"How could I have been such a fool?"

"Err…" Fiyero slowly back away, not sure what had gotten into the blonde.

"Fiyero, don't you see?" Galinda asked, violently grabbing onto the prince's shoulders and shaking him.

"W-W-What?" Fiyero asked, trying to pull away from the blonde.

"The old woman cursed me! That's why I've been having nightmares and horrible other-people skin problems! That's it! Fifi, you're a genius!"

"Um… you're welcome… I think," Fiyero said, nervously shuffling his feet.

"I have to run. See you later!" Galinda quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek and with that, she hurried off.

Fiyero slowly shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. He had to find a way to talk to Elphaba without Nanny getting in the way. He was about to give up when he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Emmilina!" Fiyero called.

A tall girl with long, dark brown hair and freckles turned around and smiled. "Hi, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled as he ran up to his childhood friend. He was so grateful Emmilina was at Shiz with him. It made having to be Galinda's "boyfriend" so much easier.

"I need your help with something," Fiyero said, finally reaching her and doubling over to catch his breath.

"With what?" Emmilina asked.

"A girl."

"Good thing, because I'm an expert on girls. Continue."

"Well, she's really special, but every time I try to talk to her, something happens."

"What's she like?"

"Beautiful," Fiyero whispered, slipping into a blissful trance.

"Oz to Fiyero!" Emmilina said, knocking her knuckles on Fiyero's brainless forehead.

"What?" Fiyero gasped, snapping out of his trance.

"I meant her personality."

"Oh, of course you did. Um… actually, I don't know."

"Oh, um… I suggest getting her something in her favorite color."

"Yeah, um… I don't think that is going to work."

"Okay. Then you could write her a song. Girls love it when guys write songs for them."

"Also don't think that would help."

"What?"

"She's…"

"Yes?"

"It's Elphaba Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter."

Emmilina looked confused, then realized who Fiyero was talking about. "Fiyero, you know she's…"

"Yes."

"And you know you're…"

"Yes."

"But aren't you…"

"No."

"Isn't Galinda your girlfriend?"

"Who told you that?"

"Galinda."

"Of course she did. She's a girl, and she's my friend, but not my… girlfriend," Fiyero shivered.

"Oh."

"So, do you have any other suggestions?"

"I don't know, Fiyero. I've seen her with her Nanny. She seems rather overprotective of her. And your reputation isn't exactly working for you."

"I know. But something is different with Elphaba. She's not like any other girl. And I mean that in a good way."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. I really don't know what do tell you."

"Thank for your help," Fiyero said glumly.

"Hey, I don't remember you giving me any help with boys. And how many girls have I help you impress… 5,273?"

"No," Fiyero said after a very long pause.

"You hesitated."

"It wasn't _that_ many girls."

"Can you even count that high?"

Another long pause.

"I didn't think so," Emmilina giggled. "Well, I have to go to Physiology class, but I'll see you later." Giving Fiyero a playful pat on the shoulder, Emmilina walked off to her next class.

_Great_, Fiyero thought. _Now what am I gonna do?_ Turning, he saw a flower shop. _That's new. _Suddenly, an idea flew into his brainless head. _I could get Elphaba flowers. You don't have to see or hear flowers. I'm a genius! Wait, am I still thinking?_ Shaking all thoughts from his head, he ran into the shop. He came out a few minutes later, a single pink rose in his hand.

"Fiyero!" a voice called him from behind.

Turning around, Fiyero smiled. "Hi, Nessa."

"I've decided to help you," Nessa said, getting straight to the point. "I know how overprotective Nanny can be of Fabala. I still don't fully trust you yet, but… no one outside our family has cared this much about Fabala to a point where they actually learn how to communicate with her. Meet me in the library after class."

"Thanks, Nessa. You have no idea how much this means to me," Fiyero smiled.

"You're welcome, Fiyero. But my promise is still void. Hurt my sister and I'll kill you."

"Got it," Fiyero nodded, hurrying off to his next class.

"Maybe he isn't so brainless after all," Nessa muttered to herself as she walked off.

* * *

Fiyero couldn't pay attention in class. Not that he ever _did_ paid attention, but this time all he could think about was Elphaba.

"Master Fiyero, could you please tell me what natural resource we get from Quox," the professor asked.

"Emeralds," Fiyero dazed, thinking about Elphaba's emerald green skin.

"That's… correct," the professor said, shocked. Fiyero just answered a question right.

Class was dismissed, finally freeing Fiyero from his thoughts. Grabbing his books and making sure Elphaba's rose was still in tact, he hurried off to the library. It took him a while, considering he never set foot anywhere near a library in his entire life, but he finally located it near one of the restrooms. Pushing the doors open and walking inside, he scanned the area, looking for Nessa or a hint of green, whichever he saw first. He finally caught sight of the brunette, sitting next to her sister, who was sitting across from Nanny. Nessa looked up and saw Fiyero and gave him a short nod and stood up.

"Nanny, can you help me find another book?" Nessa asked sweetly.

"Of course, Nessa dear," Nanny said, signing into Elphaba's hand and standing up.

_You have ten minutes_, Nessa mouthed to Fiyero as she and Nanny walked away.

_Ten?_ Fiyero mouthed back.

_Take it or leave it, Princey!_

_I'll take it._ Fiyero quickly made his way over to Elphaba, who was sitting quietly, her fingers gliding over the braille of her book. He set his book down on the table and sat down next to her.

Elphaba's paused in her reading, feeling someone sit down next to her. Slowly, her hand rose and lightly touched Fiyero's arm. Her hand slowly traveled up his arm and to his face.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba's fingers rested on Fiyero's lips. Feeling then curl into a smile, she also smiled. Her fingers slid up to his nose and forehead and down to his cheek. Her smile grew as she recognized him as the stranger at the fountain. Giggling, she turns towards him and smiled.

Fiyero smiled as he gently took her hand and signed into her palm. _'Hi, Elphaba. I'm Fiyero Tigulaar.'_

Elphaba giggled. _'Hi, Fiyero.'_

_She said hi to me_, Fiyero thought happily. _'I… got you this.'_ He gently pressed the rose into Elphaba's hands.

Giggling, Elphaba brought the flower to her nose. _'Thank you. I love roses. We have bushes of them in our garden back home.'_

Nessa watched the scene unfold from behind one of the bookcases. She smiled softly as she watched her sister talk to Fiyero.

"Nessa, dear, what are you doing?" Nanny asked, appearing behind Nessa.

Nessa stiffened as she heard Nanny walk up behind her. "What in Oz…!" Nanny gasped, seeing the Vinkun prince with Elphaba.

"Nanny, please!" Nessa said, trying to hold the old woman back.

"What is that boy doing over there talking to little frog?"

"He just wanted to talk to her."

"You knew about this?"

"Nanny, please don't cause a scene!"

"Oh, I'll cause much more than just a scene!" Nanny snarled, marching over to Elphaba. Grabbing her arm, she pulled her up. "What do you think you're doing?" she snarled at Fiyero.

Fiyero just sat there, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at Nanny. Elphaba was trying to twist out of Nanny's arms, small whimpers escaping her lips.

"I was just… um… talking," Fiyero whimpered, shrinking under the old woman's gaze.

Elphaba cried out as she angrily slapped Nanny's hand, trying to get away from her.

"No, little frog," Nanny said sternly, tightening her grip around Elphaba. She turned back to Fiyero. "You are to stay away from little frog! Do you hear me?!"

"Nanny, please," Nessa whispered.

"Come," Nanny said, pulling a protesting Elphaba out of the library.

Fiyero watched as Nanny pulled Elphaba away. Nessa looked back at Fiyero and sighed.

"That wasn't even ten minutes," Fiyero said sadly.

"I know. I'm really sorry," Nessa whispered. "I'll talk to Nanny. Come by Elphaba's room later this evening."

Nodding, Fiyero watched as Nessa ran to catch up with Nanny and Elphaba.

* * *

Later that evening, Fiyero walked up to Galinda and Elphaba's shared dorm room, another pink rose clutched between his fingers. Slowly, his hand rose and he knocked on the door. It flung open a few seconds later, revealing a very aggravated Nanny. Fiyero jumped back, startled by the old woman's cruel look.

"Um… hi," Fiyero smiled.

"Save it, Princey," Nanny snarled.

Fiyero shrunk under Nanny's hard gaze. "M-May I come in?"

Sighing, Nanny stepped aside, allowing the prince to enter the room. "Miss Nessarose explained everything to me. I will allow you to speak to Miss Elphaba, but heed my warning. If you put one toe out of line, you're finished."

"Yes, ma'am," Fiyero nodded.

"She's in her room."

Fiyero smiled as he walked up to Elphaba. He saw her sitting on her bed, her pillow clutched tightly against her chest. A small smile was painted on her lips as she happily hugged her pillow tighter. Galinda was nowhere to be found, much to his pleasure.

Chuckling to himself, Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and sat down next to her. He watched in silence as Elphaba's hand rose to his face. Giggling, Elphaba slowly turns towards him.

_'Hi, Elphaba.'_ Fiyero signed into her palm.

'Hi, Fiyero.' A quick pause and Elphaba continued. _'Do you have another rose for me?'_

Chuckling, Fiyero handed Elphaba the rose. _'How did you know?'_

Elphaba tapped her nose with her pointed finger before lifting the flower and inhaling its sweet aroma.

_'Nothing gets passed you, Fae.'_

_'Fae?'_ frowned Elphaba in confusion.

_'You don't mind me calling you Fae, do you? Elphaba just takes a while to spell, and I'm still fairly new to this.'_ Fiyero signed, spelling Elphaba's name extra slowly to make his point.

Elphaba smiled softly. _'I don't mind you calling me Fae. In fact, I… kinda like it.'_

_'Then Fae it is.'_

_'As long as we're giving each other nicknames, can I call you Yero?'_

_'Of course.'_

Elphaba smiled as her fingers trailed over Fiyero's hand. _Oz, she's so beautiful_, Fiyero thought. He slowly turned his head to make sure Nanny wasn't watching him. Not catching sight of the old woman, he turned back to Elphaba.

_'Fae, can I ask you a question?'_

Elphaba giggled. _'You just did.'_

Fiyero chuckled. _'Um… I was wondering if you…'_

_'If I what?'_

_'If you… wanted to become my girlfriend?'_

Elphaba had an unreadable expression on her face. It was hard to tell whether she was happy or not. Finally, she responded. _'I've… I've never been anyone's girlfriend before.'_

_'Well then, will you allow me the pleasure of being your first boyfriend?'_

Elphaba thought it over for a moment. Smiling, she nodded her head.

Fiyero smiled and, leaning forward, engulfed Elphaba in a gentle kiss.

Galinda returned to the dorm from a shopping trip with her friends. Huffing, she placed her multiple shopping bags on the couch and walked into the bedroom. Freezing in the doorway, she bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out as she watched Fiyero kiss Elphaba. Retreating, she ran out of the dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, Elphaba sat on her bed, reading her Political Science notes. Galinda sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as tears spilled from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of the green girl, for Galinda had everything Elphaba could only dream about. Galinda was pretty, popular, and had the gifts of enjoying light and sound.

_He was never mine_, Galinda thought sadly. _I just wanted him._

Hiccupping, Galinda buried her face in between her knees, struggling to keep more tears from spilling from her eyes and messing up her makeup. She was jerked from her thoughts when she felt soft fingers graze her arm. Looking up, she saw Elphaba, her fingers slowly gliding down the blonde's arm to her hand. Grasping it, Elphaba signed into the blonde's palm.

_'Galinda, are you alright?'_

Nodding, Galinda responded. '_Yes, Elphie. I'm fine.'_

Elphaba sat down next to her friend. Her hand slid up Galinda's arm to her face. With her hand resting on Galinda's cheek, she felt the blonde's tears. _'You're crying. Why?'_

_'No reason.'_ Galinda signed a little too quickly.

_'Please tell me, Galinda. Something's bothering you.'_ Elphaba pleaded.

_'Elphie, it's nothing. Really.'_

_'Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me?'_ Elphaba asked. Slowly, she pulled her hand away and held it tightly against her chest.

Galinda quickly turned and grabbed Elphaba's hand. _'No, Elphie. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

_'Then why…'_

_'Goodnight.'_

Galinda roughly pulled her hands away and neatly folded them into her lap. Whimpering, Elphaba bowed her head, wrapped her arms around her waist and swayed from side to side. Galinda looked up and saw how distressed Elphaba looked. Sighing, she tried to think of a way to make her feel better. A light bulb turned on in her head. She gently poked her in the side, testing her own theory.

Elphaba giggled, her side tickling her.

"So you _are_ ticklish," Galinda said in a playful tone, wiggling her fingers. Scooting closer, she reached over and started tickling Elphaba.

Elphaba fell over onto the bed, cheerful giggles escaping her lips. Galinda stood over her roommate, mercilessly tickling her. Elphaba jumped up and began to tickle Galinda.

"E-Elphie!" Galinda laughed, falling over onto the bed, trying to defend herself.

Little did both girls know Nanny was watching them from the doorway. A soft smile was painted on her old lips, seeing Elphaba giggle in delight.

_I don't think I've seen her this happy_, Nanny thought to herself. Muttering a spell under her breath, she gladly undid the curse.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #5:**

**Okay. I'm gonna keep this week short because I've been dealing with some tough stuff, but most of the wrackspurts decided to bother someone else for a change. Also: Wow! I didn't actually think that people cared about this corner of (not as random as Nia's) useless Information! SO THAnk YOOOOOU o:3:o. **

**Onto today's stuff:**

**1 The Peruvian Dragon Snake is possibly the coolest snake I have seen and not just because of the badass name.**

**2 The Uffington White Horse in England is a pleasing enigma and the design resembles the Nazca Lines in Peru (though a couple continents too far away to be close).**

**3 Everyone should drop whatever they're doing to see Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier. Dro -I SAID DROP IT!- good okay not stop whatever little thing that you need to do and GO WATCH IT YOU AWESOME PERSON.**

**4 YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I GARUNTEE THAT IF YOU DONT PERK UP THAT CUTE LITTLE FACE SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE VERY DISSAPOINTED AND SAD BECAUSE YOU have a beautiful smile and seeing it just makes my day.**

**OKAY THEN! HAVE A NICE DAY (that's an order there)**

**Latkas and palindromes,**

**Magiin (The one and only)**

**((Because who else would it be?))**

**(((As you can tell I would be a very hard person for the robots to replicate and I so on and so I am pretty sure I'm the right one anyway)))**

**(((( :) ))))**


	8. First Date, Last Night by NtWL

**Hello, all you awesome people in Fanfiction land! Yes, it is I, Nia. ExoticPeachBlossom isn't feeling well, so I'm writing this week's chapter. Major props if you know where I got the chapter title!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yes, let the Fiyeraba begin! I LOVE FIYERABA!**

**Elphabalover101: IKR! But we had to. Fiyeraba was waiting to happen. We're sorry, Galinda! Here, have a pink cupcake to make it all better. *Gives Galinda a pink cupcake to make it all better***

**NellytheActress: OMO, Nelly, THAT'S THE POINT OF USELESS INFORMATION!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Ah, Fiyeraba! And Nanny does need to get a life. Elphaba's going to be stuck being called "little frog" by Nanny for the rest of her life. And Elphaba doesn't "hate" Nanny per say, but… it's a love/hate relationship between them.**

**Doglover645: Here's more!**

**Chanty420: LOL! Thank you for taking the time to respond to all the facts! Megan really appreciates that!**

* * *

Galinda woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched up to the ceiling. She looked over at Elphaba, who was beginning to awaken from her slumber. Galinda jumped out of her bed and rushed over to her.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Galinda gently took her hand and brought it to her cheek. Elphaba's fingers traced over Galinda's soft features and she smiled.

_'Good morning, Galinda.'_ Elphaba smiled.

_'Good morning, Elphie. How did you sleep last night?'_ Galinda asked, brushing a few strands of raven hair behind Elphaba's ear.

Elphaba smiled. _'Fine. Did you sleep well?'_

_'Better than I have in weeks.'_ Galinda paused. She didn't have a nightmare last night. She slept through the night peacefully. She ran to her mirror. Her pimples and bags were gone.

"YES!" the blonde shouted, fist pumping the air and doing a little happy dance. A whimper and she turned around, seeing Elphaba's hand blindly sweeping through the air, searching for her. "Oops, sorry, Elphie," Galinda apologized, hurrying back to the emerald girl.

_'You're excited this morning.'_

_'I am excited.'_ Galinda signed proudly.

_'I'm glad, my friend. Is Nanny awake?'_

Galinda turned around and heard loud snores coming from Nanny's bedroom. _'No, she's still sleeping.'_

Elphaba smirked as she slowly walked over to her dresser. Stopping, she opened the top drawer and pulled out her underclothes, navy blue uniform polo and skirt. She grabbed her underclothes and was about to make her way to the bathroom when hands clutching her arm stopped her.

_'Do you need any help?'_ she felt the blonde sign into her hand.

_'I'm fine for now. Where's the bathroom?'_

Galinda gently guided her friend to the bathroom. _'Are you sure you don't…'_

_'I'm fine for now.'_

Nodding, Galinda watched as her roommate disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the sound of water running and splashing. Elphaba emerged a few minutes later, washed and wearing a long, white slip. Galinda quickly took her hand and squeezed it.

_'Can you help me with my uniform?'_ Elphaba asked shyly.

Galinda giggled. _'Of course, Elphie.'_ She gently guided the emerald girl back to her bed. She grabbed the polo and handed it to Elphaba, who quickly slipped it over her head. She helped Elphaba into her skirt next. The blonde ran to Elphaba's closet and grabbed her jacket. Hurrying back to her roommate, she helped Elphaba slide her arms into the sleeves of the jacket. She moved to assist Elphaba with the buttons, but Elphaba gently pushed her hands away. Galinda watched in silence as Elphaba's fingers manipulated the buttons into their proper slots. Once Elphaba finished with the buttons, she turned around, her arms stretched out in front of her, and walked back to her dresser. Her fingers scanned the top, searching for something. Her fingers bumped into her hairbrush and she smiled. Galinda slowly approached the emerald girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. Turning to where Galinda was standing, Elphaba gently took her hand. _'And my hair?'_

_'Sure.'_ Galinda guided Elphaba back to her bed and helped her sit down. She then proceeded to bounce onto the bed behind her, slightly startling Elphaba. Galinda took the brush from Elphaba's hands and began to brush her hair.

"You have really pretty hair," Galinda whispered as she ran the brush through Elphaba's long hair. She became lost in her own world as she continued to brush Elphaba's hair, admiring its beauty. She snapped out of it when she felt Elphaba lightly, but impatiently, patting her leg.

"Sorry," Galinda quickly apologized. She quickly finished up with Elphaba's hair. Jumping off the bed, she ran around to examine her work from the front. Elphaba tilted her head to the side, wondering what the blonde was doing.

Snapping her fingers in realization, Galinda skipped to her vanity and pulled out a silver headband. She hurried back to Elphaba and placed the headband in her hair. Elphaba's hand rose and she followed the curve of the headband. Giggling, she reached for Galinda's hand.

_'Thank you.'_

_'My pleasure, Elphie. Let's get to class.'_ Taking Elphaba's arm more gently than she did the last time, Galinda escorted her best friend to their classes.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Pfannee whispered to Millie and ShenShen during lunch. They watched from the next table over from where Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa and Elphaba were sitting. Elphaba sat in between Fiyero and Nessa, calmly eating her salad. Galinda sat next to Fiyero, casting sad glances at him every once in a while. Fiyero smiled as he watched Elphaba eat, occasionally wiping away little droplets of dressing from the corners of her mouth with his finger, causing the green girl to blush and giggle. Boq sat next to Nessa, occasionally casting shy glances up at the younger Thropp.

"Poor Galinda," Millie whispered.

"I can't believe the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus is falling for the blind, deaf artichoke," ShenShen muttered.

"He should be falling in love with Galinda," Millie said.

"We're going to have to fix this, girls," Pfannee said.

"How?" ShenShen questioned.

Pfannee smirked as she pulled a tomato out of her bag.

"You wouldn't," Millie gasped, secretly hoping she would.

Crackling, Pfannee waited untill neither Galinda, Boq, Nessa, nor Fiyero were looking at the green girl. She quickly hurled the tomato at Elphaba.

Elphaba gasped as something made contact with her face and dripped down onto her uniform.

"Fabala!" Nessa gasped, jumping up to help her sister.

Fiyero grabbed a napkin and began to gently wipe the tomato from Elphaba's face. Galinda wet her napkin in her glass of water and went to work on Elphaba's skirt.

"This tomato stain is going to take _for-ever_ to come out," Galinda huffed.

Nessa looked up, daring the person low enough to throw tomatoes at her poor, helpless sister to reveal themselves. Snarling, she laid eyes on Pfannee, Millie and ShenShen, whose hands were covering their mouths, trying to conceal their laughter.

She was about to go over to them and give them a few pieces of her mind when an arm stopped her. She turned around to see Boq, his eyes full of care and understanding.

"Boq," Nessa said sternly.

"Let them be. They'll get what's coming to them. There's really no use in adding to the fire," Boq said gently.

"Wow, Boq. That was… deep," Nessa smiled.

"T-Thanks," Boq blushed.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's emerald cheek. Tears sprang into Elphaba's chocolate eyes. Whimpering and shaking, she clung to Fiyero's arm.

"It's okay," Fiyero whispered soothingly, tenderly stroking her hair.

Galinda couldn't help but feel jealous over Fiyero's treatment of Elphaba. _He should be mine, _she thought. She watched as Nessa and Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet and led her to get cleaned up.

Galinda laid her head down on the table and silently cried.

"We need to get Galinda and Fiyero back together," Millie said in a hushed whisper.

"How?" ShenShen asked.

"Well, if we're going to get them back together, first we have to get rid of Miss Elphaba," Pfannee smirked. "And I know just how to do it."

* * *

Fiyero had taken Elphaba out to the café to make up for lunch. Elphaba seemed a little jumpy at first, which was completely understandable to the Prince. He tenderly stroked the back of Elphaba's hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. They ended up having a wonderful evening together.

_'Thank you for tonight, Yero. I had a wonderful time.'_ Elphaba signed as Fiyero led her back to her dorm.

_'Anytime, Fae.'_ Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

_'I just...'_

_'What?'_

Elphaba slowly turned towards Fiyero. _'What... what hit me in the face today at lunch?'_

Fiyero paused. He hadn't expected that question. Well... maybe he had, just not at that particular moment.

_'Yero?'_

_'A... tomato.'_ Fiyero finally signed.

_'Oh.'_

_'Fae, don't worry about it. Everything's taken care of now.'_ Fiyero planted a delicate kiss on Elphaba's forehead, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

_'Who was it?'_

_Oz, the universe just _loves_ proving me wrong,_ Fiyero thought. _'No one. Please don't worry about it, Fae. Nessa, Galinda and I will take care of it.'_

_'O-Okay.'_

Smiling, Fiyero knocked three times on the door. Galinda opened it a few seconds later and smiled.

"Goodnight, Galinda," Fiyero smiled, giving Elphaba a goodnight kiss and waving to the blonde over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

"Night," Galinda half smiled, leading Elphaba into the room. As soon as they sat down on the bed, Elphaba told Galinda all about her first date with Fiyero. How he took her to the café and talked her into trying their strawberry cake.

_Strawberry cake_, Galinda thought. _That's the type of cake he shared with me at the party. That's _our_ special cake._ The blonde tried her best not to show her true feelings.

_I want him back_, she silently thought as she drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #2:**

**Yes, it's me again. Let's get this party started!**

**1 ) Leonardo Da Vinci invented the scissors.**

**2 ) If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee. If you fart consistently for 6 years and 9 months, enough gas is produced to create the energy of an atomic bomb. (Please don't try the latter, guys. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!)**

**3 ) The only 15-letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is uncopyrightable**

**4 ) TYPEWRITER is the longest word that can be made using the letters on only one row of the keyboard.**

**5 ) There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar.**

**6 ) On an American one-dollar bill, there is an owl in the upper left-hand corner of the "1" encased in the "shield" and a spider hidden in the front upper right-hand corner.**


	9. How She Died by NtWL

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thanks for your concern. And yes, Galinda needs to stop trying to break up the Fiyeraba. Someone needs to make a t-shirt that says, "That's _our_ special cake"! LOL!**

**Chanty420: As long as they're evil, good will rise up against it. (Megamind reference! Take that, Elisa and Nelly!) Bessa is the best!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, we need a Guy for Galinda. That sounds like that would make a great Facebook page! And you are very welcome for the Nanny-free chapter!**

**NellytheActress: It's useless information! You're never going to need to know it in real life!**

**Doglover645: Fiyeraba fluff is the best!**

**Elphabalover101: They're the worst! Feel free to start the Mean Girls Hunters! LOL!**

**Si (Guest): I just realized that! LOL! I take Classical Mythology in school! I should have known that! Thank you for telling me!**

**woodland59: That would be awesome! Megan's glad she's inspiring a new generation of bright minds (even though she's our age and… yeah.)**

* * *

Frex sat in his office, looking at an old black and white photo of him, Melena, Elphaba and Nessa. Sighing, his pointer delicately traced over Melena's face. He missed his wife more than ever. He wished he could have prevented her from getting sick. Frowning, he closed his eyes, trying to push the memory of that day out of his head.

_"Frex," Melena whispered weakly._

_Frex sat next to Melena's bed, holding her hand, tears streaming down his face. His wife was dying. What was worse was that he knew she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He just sat there, holding her hand. He sobbed, feeling the cold, clamminess of her hand._

_"T-Tell… Fabala… I… love her," Melena whispered._

_Not being able to form words, Frex just nodded. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek._

_"A-And Nessa," Melena whispered, her voice so soft Frex almost didn't hear her._

_"I will," Frex whispered, squeezing her hand._

_Melena smiled as she took her last breath. Her body slowly went limp against her bed, her face turning expressionless. Frex finally allowed a loud sob to escape his lips. Shaking, he kissed Melena's hand over and over again, as if he thought it would bring her back from the dead._

_"Daddy?" a small voice whispered._

_Frex looked up and saw Nessa, her large eyes staring up at him. Her head slowly turned to her mother, lying limp in the bed. "What happened to Mama?"_

_Frex bit his lip. How could he tell his youngest daughter, his precious little Nessarose, that her mother was dead? "She's just sleeping, Nessie," Frex whispered, gathering the four year old into his arms._

_"Will she wake up?" came Nessa's next question._

_"No," Frex whispered softly. He looked up and saw Nanny standing in the doorway with servants standing behind her, waiting to take Melena's dead body. Nodding, he moved aside and allowed the servants to take Melena away. He handed Nessa to Nanny. "Get her ready for bed… please," he whispered, walking out of the room._

_Later that evening, Frex was alone in his office. He looked out the window, trying to calm himself down. He had to stay strong for Nessa and Elphaba. Especially for Elphaba. Taking multiple deep breaths, he closed his eyes. He began to feel calmer with every breath he took. Sighing, he was about to sit down when the sound of crying reached his ears._

_"Fabala," he whispered, running out of his office towards the sound of crying. He found his eldest daughter standing in the center of Melena's music and art room, dressed in only her nightgown, tears streaming down her face as she reached for someone who wasn't there._

_Biting his lip and trying not to break into tears again, Frex hurried to his daughter and lifted her into his arms. "It's okay, sweetie," he whispered soothingly._

_Elphaba lifted her hand to her father's face. Crying, she brushed her fingers upward against her cheek, signaling for her mother._

_Frex rocked her in his arms, trying to stop her tears. "I'm so sorry, Fabala," he whispered, trying to wipe away her tears._

_Elphaba cried out as she tried to twist out of her father's arms. Frex held her tighter, trying to calm her down. Screaming, Elphaba began to kick and angrily slap her father's arm._

_"Fabala, no," Frex said, still holding her close as he rocked her in his arms._

_Elphaba screaming brought Nanny into the room. Standing in the doorway, she watched silently as Frex struggled to keep Elphaba from falling out of his arms._

_"Let her go," Nanny whispered softly, walking into the room._

_Obeying, Frex slowly returned Elphaba's feet to the floor. He watched as Elphaba turned and groped towards Nanny. The elderly woman knelt down and extended her arm to the green girl. Elphaba's fingers lightly brushed against Nanny's hand. Her fingers ran up her arm and to her face. Elphaba traced over Nanny's features and frowned. Violently pulling her hand away, she brushed her fingers against her cheek. Slowly, Nanny took Elphaba's hand and, bringing it to her face, shook her head 'no'. Grunting, Elphaba pulled her hand back and angrily slapped Nanny across the face._

_"Fabala!" Frex gasped, running towards her and picking her up. "You mustn't do such things!"_

_"It's alright," Nanny whispered, rising to her full height and rubbing her tingling cheek. "She doesn't know. But she will."_

_Elphaba continued to sob as her gesture for her mother became more violent. After a while, Elphaba began to tire herself out and calmed down. She slowly lowered her hand, but her tears kept coming. Slowly, her eyes closed and her head slumped against Frex's shoulder and fell asleep._

_Frex kissed her forehead and, rocking her in his arms, carried her up the stairs back to bed._

**_3 years later…_**

_Elphaba woke up early in the morning. Opening her eyes, she slowly pushed herself up. Soundlessly, she slipped out of bed and slipped on her flat shoes. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she waited to see if Nanny would come to her like she usually did. After a while, when Nanny didn't come, Elphaba pushed herself to her feet. She felt her way to her closet and pulled out a light jacket. She was going out. And she knew exactly where she was going._

_Elphaba slowly made her way out of her room, her hand sliding against the wall, guiding herself to the railing. Reaching out in front of her, she felt for the railing. Finding it, she slowly descended the stairs and walked out the door._

_It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was rising in the sky, greeting the earth. Elphaba smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face. The wind whistled past her, greeting her with a cheerful "Good morning". A giggle followed as she felt the wind give her a gentle push forward, encouraging her. She allowed the wind to guide her down the hill of the Governor's mansion, through a field of flowers. Stopping, she knelt down. She felt the flower petal brush against her fingertips. Smiling, she picked the flower and continued her journey._

_"Little frog?" Nanny whispered, opening Elphaba's room door and walking inside. A gasp and a frown followed Nanny's discovery of Elphaba's bed empty. Running, through the house, she called out Elphaba's name, the fact that Elphaba couldn't hear completely slipping her mind._

_"Nanny, what's wrong?" Frex asked, walking out of his office._

_"Little frog's missing," Nanny huffed, gasping for air._

_Frex's eyes widened. He quickly called the servants and told them to find Elphaba. Nessa came out of her room, hearing the commotion. "What's going on?"_

_"Your sister's missing," Nanny said, opening and closing all of the doors, trying to find Elphaba._

_Nessa thought for a moment. Where would her sister be? She gasped as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Running back into her room and grabbing a light jacket, and ran out the door unnoticed. She ran down the hill, through the flower field to the graveyard. Stopping, she looked around, searching for her sister. She found her kneeling in front of a tombstone, tears streaming down her face._

_"Fabala," Nessa whispered softly, approaching her sister. She knelt down next to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder._

_Elphaba stiffened. She slowly brought her hand to the stranger's face. She relaxed, realizing that it was Nessa. Gently pulling away from her sister, Elphaba reached over and traced over Melena's name on the tombstone. Her mouth moved, trying to form the words she felt underneath her fingertips. She reached for her sister's hand. Grasping it, she signed, _'Mama'_._

_Sighing, Nessa brought Elphaba hand to her cheek and nodded._

_Elphaba traced over her mother's name again. She spelt '_Mama'_ into Nessa hand again and her hand traveled up to Nessa's face and to her lips._

_"Mama," Nessa whispered._

_Elphaba moved her mouth, trying to form the word. Nessa held back a sob, watching her sister struggle to speak._

_"Elphaba," Nessa whispered brokenly._

_Elphaba frowned, feeling the new word leave Nessa's lips. She held out her palm to her, wanting to know what Nessa said._

_Taking her hand, she spelt her sister's name into her palm then, taking her hand, placed it on her sister's chest._

_Elphaba waited. She took Nessa's hand, spelt _'Elphaba'_ into her palm and then pointed to herself, her other hand resting on Nessa's cheek._

_Nessa nodded. Smiling softly, Elphaba pulled hand away. Her fingers gently slid across the grass next to her and she grabbed the flower she picked. She carefully laid it on her mother's grave and reached for her sister's hand again. She spelt 'Mama' one final time._

_"Yes, Fabala," Nessa whispered. "Mama."_

_A single tear slid down Elphaba's face. Nessa quickly wiped it away and pulled her sister into a caring hug._

_"Come," she whispered, helping her sister to her feet and leading her back to the house. "Let's get you back inside."_

_Nessa let her sister back to the house. "Fabala!" Frex exclaimed, seeing Nessa return with her sister. He ran to them and wrapped his arms around them. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you," he whispered to Elphaba, kissing the top of her head. "Nessa, where was she?"  
_

_"At the graveyard, kneeling in front of Mama's grave," Nessa whispered, tears slowly forming in her eyes._

_Frex suddenly understood. Today was the third anniversary death of Melena. He hugged his daughters tighter, unable to form words of comfort for them._

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Millie asked.

"You want to help Galinda, don't you?" Pfannee asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to hurt Miss Elphaba."

"We're not going to hurt her. We're just going to get Galinda and Fiyero back together," ShenShen said.

"Miss Elphaba shouldn't have stolen the prince away from where he belongs," Pfannee said, sensing disloyalty in Millie.

"Okay..." Millie whispered, leaving with her friends.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #6:**

**OKAY AND BECAUSE IM AN ATTENTION GRABBING AND CHANCE TAKING PERSON WHO LOVES TO TAKE UP NIA'S (read: that butthead) TIME, I SHALL NOW PROCEED TO TALK ABOUT CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

**CHRIS EVANS IS BEAUTIFUL. SCARLETT JOHANSON IS AMAZING GORGEOUS. BUCKY RIPPED MY HEART OUT WITH HIS BADASS METAL VIBRANIUM ARM AND STOMPED ON IT INTO LITTLE PIECES AND I WANT MORE. (I SWEAR WHEN HE AND CAP KEPT TOSSING BACK AND FORTH THE SHIELD, I FELT LIKE THEY WERE PLAYING FRISBEE)**

**Okay screaming out of my system, Capt. America 2; Winter Soldier is action-packed. I laughed; I may have whimpered; I put claw marks into my good friend's arm (they probably will forgive me); and my nose bled from awe (not actually kidding there, it was pretty awkward and I looked like a ghoul when the movie was over because I refused to leave to get tissues ((we know, I'm an idiot: Thanks Capt. Obvious)) and it was like 10 minutes to the end and I was too lazy) and all in all it had me gasping for more. They even threw in The Falcon, who had me doubled over in laughter.**

**The plot was a little fast for me, but the character developing moments in between were so good and gave me better insight on the characters (see, I'm gushing. I don't gush. Nia gushes about Idina Menzel and I get this way about Scarlett Johanson's skill and close-fitting cat-suit- don't judge).**

**You probably all have lost attention because he really has no thread and Nia can be very threatening when she wants words from me, so I'll finish this up. It is a beautiful movie that will have you feeling pumped and emotionally exhausted. Go watch it. Yes I like Marvel (to a point, so much of a good thing and all that)**

**And if you decide not to go, I won't judge (yes I will, go watch it again), but if you do see it then just comment and Nia will send it to me and we can freak out together (or not) and drive her crazy (SO HELP ME, SPAM HER INBOX KAY). And if you prefer to have fanfiction that will rip your heart out instead of movies, I can send you some links of really good ones instead. I don't do fanfiction a lot, but for this, the most of them are like little side-bits (I can do really, really sad ones too) or what-ifs, or Steve and Bucky bonding, or Steve and Natasha bonding, or Steve and Avengers-do-stupid-things-and-somehow-Clint-ends-up-in-a-tree-and-Bruce-has-a-goat? type bonding (okay not he goat bit but along that thread)**

**So Nia is a buggle-bear and Black Widow is my new crush and Have A Nice Day!**


	10. Lost in the Storm by EPB

**Elphaba'sGirl: It was a flashback! I'm sorry, but Nanny had to be there. She's not that bad. And Megan is going to respond to your comment on her useless information. Here she is!**

**_No. Oh no. Oh no no no no. _**

**_I admit Chris Hemsworth is an EXCELLENT Thor, but Captain American Evans will always hold a special place in my heart. But if we are talking about Top 2 Sexiest Fictional Characters then I would have to go with_**

**_The Falcon_**

**_Mako Mori!_**

**_RDJ's left shoe_**

**NellytheActress: I don't care if you hate flashbacks. If I like them, I write them! HA!**

**Doglover645: I'm sorry it was so sad!**

**Guest: Again, I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad. It will get happier, eventually.**

**Chanty420: LOL! I showed Megan your review and she was beaming from ear to ear. (And Megan doesn't beam!) Mad props! I can't even do that, and I'm her best friend!**

* * *

Alone, Galinda sat perched on the edge of the fountain, a faraway gaze, sparkling in her dark cerulean eyes. A soft breeze tussled past, threading through her long golden locks and caressing her soft, pale skin. A wince and the wind stilled.

Sighing, she shifted her gaze towards Suicide Canal.

For those walking past would have thought the ditzy blonde was merely taking in the beauty of Canal and its surrounding foliage, others would have wagered her mulling over the latest pair of shoes she had spotted in a corner store window and whether or not they would go with the many bazillions of gowns presently hanging in her closet. Course, all of them would have been wrong, very wrong.

In truth, Galinda was at war with herself; well, more precisely, her heart and her mind were at war and it was tearing the blonde apart.

A part of her was happy for Elphaba, happy that she had found someone who loved and cared for her for whom she was and not her disability. It warmed her heart, watching Fiyero be so tender, so loving towards Elphaba. She could see the love sparkling within the Prince's eyes, whenever he was around her, whenever he touched her, held her, kissed her, yet at the same time, it made her heart ache, for she wished Fiyero would have fallen in love with her instead.

Sighing, she bowed her head.

"Galinda!" shrieked a voice. Startled, Galinda sat upright, and blinking her eyes open turned, and groaned seeing Millie and the others approach her.

"Hey Millie" waved the blonde. Sliding over, she rearranged her features into a convincing smile; or what she hoped would come across as a convincing smile, "What's up?" she forced as much bubbliness and joy into her voice as she could muster as the others approached; with Avaric following close behind.

"We came to see how you were doing…how are you doing dear?" asked Millie, having noticed the small frown on the blonde's face.

"Couldn't be happier" smiled the blonde.

"Aha…and the gre…I mean Elphaba…how is she?" asks Pfannee.

"She's great…she's in a class right now…I'm just waiting for her to finish" smiles Galinda.

"Oh…why's that?" asks ShenShen. Taking a seat, she neatly crosses her legs, and taking out a file from her purse, proceeds to fix her nails.

"We were going to go to a café and have lunch with FiFi after" giggles Galinda. It may not be lunch with just her and the Prince, but at least she would be spending time with him, even if Elphaba was going to be in attendance as well.

"I see…look Galinda about that…I was wondering…how in Oz do you communicate with her?" frowns Millie, having not paid attention to what the blonde had said earlier.

"What do you mean?" frowns the blonde confused.

"How do you two talk…communicate…I mean we know she's blind and deaf…so how do you two even talk?" asks Millie, faking interest.

"Oh…well Nessa taught me sign language" giggles Galinda. Stiffening, the blonde narrows her eyes at Millie, "Why?"

"Well here's the thing" regally, Millie takes a seat beside the blonde, "we've been thinking…and we've realized that it wasn't fair how we've been treating Miss Elphaba…I mean we hardly really know her and she seems like a really nice girl"

"Go on" retorts the blonde. Glaring at her friends Galinda quirks an incredulous eyebrow at Millie.

"We were hoping you could teach us a little sign language…you know…open the lines of communication with her and hopefully move on to being friends" smiles Millie.

"You…what?"

"We want to be friends with Elphaba" repeats Millie

"But you hate her?" frowns Galinda.

"We did…but we thought about it and we realized we hated her for the wrong reasons…we never gave her a chance" slowly, Millie casts Galinda a soft smile, "we really judged her to quickly Galinda…and we want to make it up to her"

"Really?" blinking, Galinda's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Millie, Pfannee and ShenShen want to become friends with Elphaba?!

"Yes…we've seen how much she's changed you since you became friends with her…and you seem a lot happier too…" smiling, Millie cups Galinda's hands, "We really want to get to know her...honestly"

"I…guess I could teach you guys" starts the blonde slowly, "but you honestly to Lurline swear that this is not a trick"

"Why Galinda…how could you possibly think such a thing from us" gasps Millie.

"I mean it Millie…I'm more than happy to teach you how to sign…but only if what your telling me is the truth and you wish to become friends with Elphie"

"Elphie?" asks Pfannee in disgust

"That's the nickname I gave her…Elphie" smiles Galinda.

"It's cute" smiles ShenShen.

"I think so too!" giggles Galinda.

"Very cute…now…how bout those lessons?" asks Millie.

A few hours later, Elphaba sits outside alone by the fountain. The last Galinda had told her before disappearing to her next class was to wait for her and Fiyero by the fountain. From there, they would walk hand in hand to the café and have lunch.

Thankfully for Elphaba, Nessa had been informed of this planned outing and had made sure to keep Nanny distracted. The last thing Fabala, or her friends needed, was a withered old woman tagging along, and ruining their fun with her snorts, coughs, wheezes and occasional farts.

Giddily, Elphaba sat, bouncing her legs in anticipation for her lunch with Fiyero and Galinda. A soft smile pulled on her lips, thinking of her two best friends…well best friend and _boyfriend_ that is.

A light blush spread across Elphaba's cheeks, thinking of Fiyero. Bowing her head, she smiled as her fingers traced delicate patterns across her palm; the same patterns once made by Fiyero, before he left to join Galinda for class.

A soft, gurgle of a giggle slipped past her lips, remembering the feel of Fiyero's lips on hers.

Suddenly she stiffened, feeling footsteps approach. Lowering one hand to the fountain, she raised the other, reaching for the person approaching.

Fingers touched hers, and Elphaba immediately relaxed. The smile returned, feeling soft delicate fingers touch the palm of her hand.

_'Hello Elphie' _ she read.

Grabbing the hand, Elphaba signed back.

_'Hi Galinda. How was class?_

_ 'Good. You ready to eat?_

Frowning, Elphaba signed quickly into the palm of Galinda's hand.

_'What about Fiyero?'_

_ 'He told me he would go on ahead and reserve a table for us'_

_ 'Oh ok'_

The hand gently threaded with Elphaba's and with a gentle tug, helped lift the green girl onto her feet. Pulling her hand close, she signed quickly into Elphaba's hand.

_'Let's go Elphie'_

Elphaba nodded and obediently followed the blonde.

At first, Elphaba had not been paying attention to how long it was taking to get to the café, for her mind was filled with joy at the thought of seeing; well sort of seeing, Fiyero again, that she hadn't realized the trip to the café was taking much longer than normal.

Worried, Elphaba reached for Galinda's hand, and pulling it close, quickly signed.

_'Galinda where are we? Why is it taking longer to get to the café?_

_ 'Don't worry about it Elphie'_

Elphaba frowned, feeling the blonde roughly pull her hand away from her grasp. Grabbing it back, she quickly signed.

_'But it's never taken this long to get to the café! Where are we going? What's going on? Are you upset with me?'_

Suddenly they stop. Elphaba could feel the blonde turn. A pregnant pause and something hard strikes her across the cheek.

Crying out, Elphaba falls to her knees and shivers.

Roughly, a hand grabs onto her wrist; bruising the skin beneath. A hard yank and she's pulled against someone.

'_Fiyero?' _Elphaba signs. Trembling, her fingers reach for the person's face, kneeling beside her.

A hand grabs onto hers and squeezing hard, roughly brings her hand up to his face. A nod and Elphaba relaxes.

_'Fiyero, what's going on? Where are we?' _she signed quickly into the palm of his hand.

_'You really are stupid aren't you?' _signed Fiyero in Elphaba's hand. Immediately she stiffened, _'You really thought I could care for someone like you? A disgusting green bean? Ha. As if. No one could care about you, let alone love you. Your worthless, a waste of space'_

_ 'Fiyero?' _

_'You're nothing but a useless, blind, deaf woman. Who in Oz could love that'_

_ 'Fiyero!' _

_ 'Do everyone a favor Elphaba Thropp, and just leave and never come back'_

Elphaba could feel it, her heart breaking. Turning, she blindly reached for Galinda.

Only feeling air, she started to wildly gesture with her fingers her hidden signal for the blonde; one the two had made up a few nights prior, should Elphaba need the blond and she was too far away to touch.

Delicate fingers reached out and grasped onto Elphaba's, stilling her.

_'Galinda!' _Elphaba signed hysterically into the blonde's palm.

_'I hate you Elphaba Thropp. I never liked you to begin with. I only tolerated you so Fiyero and I could get closer. Now that were together, we don't need you around ruining our reputations and our lives' _the blonde signed back into Elphaba's palm.

_'No. No Galinda please!'_

_ 'Goodbye Elphaba Thropp and good riddance'_

Elphaba felt the blonde tear her hand roughly away. A shift in movement, the hard vibrations of feet walking off into the distance, pulse against the ground, then nothing.

Elphaba sunk to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. A hard breeze swept past her, threading through her hair and making it billow wildly around her.

A strangled cry ripped through her throat, and Elphaba lowers her forehead to the forest ground.

Galinda and Fiyero walk out of the musty old History building chattering and laughing about the Professors antics.

"Can you believe that guy!" giggles the blonde loudly.

"Only Professor Mierriet can get away with such" chuckles Fiyero. Grabbing Galinda's books, he places them over his before taking her hand, "you ready for some lunch?"

"Oh Shiz yeah…I purposely skipped breakfast for this!"

"Glin…why in Oz would you skip breakfast?" frowns Fiyero.

"Why not? The food at this café is so deliciouseouses!" exclaims the blonde

"True…but that still doesn't explain why you would skip breakfast…after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day" frowns Fiyero.

"So I would have room for all that yummy food and tea…duh!" retorts the blonde dryly.

"You've been hanging around Elphaba for far too long" chuckles Fiyero.

"Your saying it like it's a bad thing?" frowned the blonde.

"No way" movement catches his eyes and he stops, seeing Millie, ShenShen, Pfannee and Avaric stroll by, mischievous smirks painted on each of their faces.

"Fiyero…what is it?" asks Galinda, noticing Fiyero's glare.

"Those four…they look like they're up to something…or were" growled Fiyero suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?"

"Just the look on their faces" a feeling of foreboding washed over Fiyero, turning, he grabbed onto Galinda's hand, "Come on…the sooner we find Elphaba the sooner we can relax"

Nodding, Galinda followed Fiyero to the fountain.

"Where's Elphie! I told her to wait for us at the fountain"

Fiyero was worried now. Elphaba normally didn't go off wandering on her own, especially when she knew that either he or the blonde would be coming to meet up with her. Plus the looks on the others faces just cemented his suspicions. Something had happened. Something bad.

"Fiyero?" asks Galinda worriedly.

A crack of thunder and Galinda screams. Jumping in fear, she grabs onto Fiyero's arm and buries her face in his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked gently.

"I…I don't like thunder" replies the blonde softly.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Fiyero watched as dark gray clouds quickly covered the sky. Lightning flashed overhead, and thunder boomed, shaking the ground beneath him. Soon, drop by drop, the icy rain fell from the sky.

"Fiyero we need to get inside!" Cried the blonde.

"No…Elphaba is still out here somewhere" turning he casts his eyes around the courtyard and still on Avaric, leaning casually against a brick wall, a smug smile painted on his lips. Pfannee, ShenShen and Millie stood around him, laughing.

Grabbing Galinda's hand, Fiyero pulled the blonde towards the group.

"Oh hey Fiyero, Galinda…how are you too" smiles Avaric

Stepping up next to him, Fiyero angrily punches Avaric hard across the face.

Stumbling, he slams against the wall.

"Hey man not cool!" protests Avaric.

Growling, Fiyero steps up to Avaric and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulls him close.

"What. Have. You. Done?" he growled.

"I don't know what you mean" smiles Avaric.

"Don't lie to me! What did you do!" roars Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" cries the blonde.

"They did something to Fae I can feel it and I want to know what!?" interrupts Fiyero.

"Fae…you mean it actually was given a pet name…how…cute" snorts Millie in disgust.

"What did you do to her!?" screams Fiyero.

"We did nothing more than what she deserved" sniffs Avaric.

"Tell me or I'll" starts Fiyero.

"Why do you even care? She's a freak!" gasps Millie.

"She's more human than any of you combined" growls Fiyero, "Now tell me what you did"

"Nothing man…we only led her into the woods and left her there" admits Avaric, after Fiyero punches him again.

"You what!?" screams the blonde.

"It's pouring ice out there and you leave her alone in the woods! Are you insane!?" roars Fiyero.

"She'll find her way back" pouts Millie.

"She's blind you nit…how in Oz is she supposed to find her way back" snarls Galinda.

Pushing Avaric away, Fiyero grabs up Galinda's hand.

"Come on" throwing one last glare at the group, Fiyero turns and pulls Galinda towards the woods.

"Good luck finding her!" shouts back Millie, "Even if you do…I doubt she'll want to have either of you two touch her" she adds as an afterthought.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #7:**

**So I just realized that this is a bit like an odd conversation with someone in a non-linear way, except it's not really a conversation since you can't get a word in, and the other person keeps rambling on without stopping for breath until you realize that the other person is actually a bunch of text on the internet and realize you can skip over it.**

**Okay so Pacific Rim:**

**Theoretical solutions for the Apocalypse: AKA: HOW TO DEAL WITH THE COLLAPSE OF SOCIETY AND LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**

**1. Freak Out**

**2. Join the other side as quickly as possible, because who said you had to be with humanity?**

**3, Inject you and your child with unknown blood and wait for results **

**4. Create a small army of ruthless children by teaching them how to read and then use that knowledge to take down the crumbling and corrupt secret government agency**

**5. Run up North and live in the woods surviving off of berries and ANIMALS THAT YOU SLAYED WITH YOUR BARE HANDS LIKE A MIGHTY WARRIOR AS YOU WEAR THEIR PELTS IN TRIUMPH**

**6. Lead the last revolution of humanity against the Oncoming Storm**

**7. Hide yourself down in an impenetrable bunker and live the rest of your life crying and trying to understand the mysteries of the Universe (or rewatch Disney movies while living off jerky sticks and Jolly Ranchers)**

**8. Create an army of the undead and lead onward to your quest of glory to takeover the world**

**9. Build a pirate ship, gather a crew of ghosts and sail awesomely into the sunset while pillaging the remaining coasts**

**10. Die**

**11. Build a dystopian futuristic society where you have a bunch of children fight to the death every year and to remind people how cultured you are because it keeps the population in check! Also, it is a very involved form of entertainment thank you very much. **

**12. Gather your fellow bunch of mutants and lead an expedition to the stars to search for a new home**

**13. Don't die**

**14. Move beneath the waves and adapt to have fins and become a mermaid**

**15. Join up with fellow remaining beings of intelligence and rebuild society into the perfect world**

**16. Build GiGANTic robots to PUNCH ALIENS IN THE FACE BECAUSE WE ARE CANCELLING THE APOCALYPSE!**

**(Just so you'd know, I'd totally choose 1, 6, 9, 14 and 16)**

**(AS you can also figure out, world domination is my solution to everything)**

**(Also this started out as a joke and then spiraled quickly out of hand)**

**Tune in Next Week for my Review on Why Pacific Rim is one of the Coolest Movies of the Year.**

**Have a nice life!**

**That person who doesn't know what to do with herself, so she does this instead**


	11. Finding Your Way Back Home by NtWL

**The Wizard Of Wicked: ****_I _****haven't done anything. Avaric and Millie however…**

**Chanty420: Yes. Yes, you did.**

**Doglover645: Very bad.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: He is. He's really asking for it.**

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero and Galinda to the rescue!**

**woodland59: I hate them too!**

**NellytheActress: I would totally freak out!**

* * *

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted as she and Fiyero ran through the forest.

"Glin…" Fiyero said, shaking his head at the blonde's brief moment of stupidity.

Realizing her own mistake, Galinda face palmed. "How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. But I hope we find her soon. This rain's coming down pretty hard." Fiyero pulled the collar of his shirt up, trying to shield himself from the rain.

The two ran through the forest while trying to shield themselves from the pelts of cold rain at the same time. Galinda's golden blonde hair hung over her shoulder, stringy from the rain. Her makeup was running, creating a stream of black mascara down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, leaving a light grey smear right under her eyes. She shivered from the cold. "Oh, Elphie, where are you?"

"There she is!" Fiyero shouted over the thunder, pointing at a green figure hiding under a large oak tree. Her hair and face were wet from the pelting rain droplets and she looked like a scared baby dear.

"Thank Oz!" Galinda exclaimed, running towards her friend. "Elphie!"

Elphaba felt the vibrations from Galinda's footsteps and stiffened. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the blonde's arms wrap protectively around her. "Thank Oz you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

Elphaba violently tore away from the blonde and inched closer to the tree.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered.

"Fae," Fiyero said softly, approaching the shivering green girl. "It's just us. We're not going to hurt you." He gently took her hand and brought it to his face. Elphaba traced over Fiyero's features and frowned. Grunting, she pulled her hand back and quickly slapped him across the face.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped, running back to her friend. "What's the matter?" She gripped her hand and signed into her palm.

_'Don't touch me!_' Elphaba quickly signed, trying to pull her hand away.

_'What's wrong?_' Galinda signed.

_'Get away from me!'_

_'Not until you tell me what's wrong.'_

_'Why would you care? I'm just the stupid blind, deaf girl. You were only using me!'_

_'Huh?' _Galinda suddenly remembered what happened with her friends and sighed. "I'm so stupid!"

"Glin?" Fiyero whispered.

"I actually believed they wanted to be friends with her."

"Glin?"

"I'm such a fool!"

"Glin!" Fiyero shouted.

Galinda turned towards the prince. "Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

Galinda shifted her weight. "I may or may not have taught sign language to Millie and Avaric."

"You _what?!_"

"I thought they had a change of heart and wanted to be nice to Elphie!" Galinda defended herself, pushing her wet hair away from her face.

Fiyero sighed as he walked over to Elphaba and gently took her hand. Elphaba's eyes widened in fear and she pulled away.

"She'll catch a cold if she's out here any longer," Galinda shivered. The thunder crashed, causing the blonde to scream and wrap her arms around her waist.

Nodding in agreement, Fiyero reached for Elphaba again. Elphaba pulled away, slowly backing up. Her heel bumped into a tree root and she fell backwards.

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed, running to his girlfriend… well, at least he _hoped_ she was still his girlfriend. Elphaba felt his movements and tried to scoot away. Fiyero tried to touch her, but Elphaba hissed and slapped his hand away. Fiyero quickly grabbed her hand again and signed into her palm. _'Fae?'_

_'Go away! Don't touch me! Never touch me again! I hate you! I HATE YOU!'_ Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero again and brushed her fingers against her cheek, wanting her mother.

_Lurline above, forgive me,_ Fiyero thought as he lifted Elphaba into his arms. Elphaba gasped and screamed, trying to twist out of his arms.

"Fae, I don't know what Avaric and Millie said to you, but Galinda and I care about you. We would never hurt you. Ever," Fiyero whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Elphaba scowled and punched Fiyero square in the face.

"I'll tell Avaric you said that," Fiyero muttered, trying to humor himself out of the physical and emotional pain he was feeling.

Galinda let out a petit sneeze. "Glin, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, walking out of the forest with Elphaba cradled securely in his arms.

"Y-Yes. I'm… _ACHOO!_... fine."

"Are you sure?"

Three sneezes and Galinda answered. "Yes. I'm just cold."

"I think your _catching_ a cold."

"Let's just get Elphaba back inside," Galinda whispered, trudging over the muddy terrain back to Shiz.

The three young adults finally reached the girls' dorm rooms. Galinda knocked on the door, still shivering and too tired to look for her room key. Nanny opened the door a few seconds later, surprised to find Galinda and Fiyero soaking wet. Elphaba was cradled in Fiyero's arms, sleeping and not as wet as the other two were, thanks to Fiyero.

"Miss Galinda… Master Fiyero… you're… soaking wet," Nanny said slowly.

_No, derr,_ Galinda thought. Nanny moved aside and allowed Fiyero to carry Elphaba into the room.

"What happened?" Nanny asked once Fiyero disappeared in the room.

"We were caught in the rain," Galinda said. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the entire truth.

"Surely you had an umbrella?"

"The rain was unexpected. We weren't prepared."

Fiyero carefully laid Elphaba in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "I'm so sorry, Fae," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Elphaba unconsciously frowned and turned away from Fiyero's touch. "Fresh dreams." He leaned forward and kissed Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba's hand rose and violently wiped the kiss off her cheek. Biting back tears, the prince walked out the room.

"Miss Galinda, get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold!" Nanny said as she pushed Galinda into the room as Fiyero came out. "Master Fiyero, you look pale."

"I'm fine," Fiyero whispered.

Despite his protest, Nanny led the prince over to the couch and forced him to sit down. She sat down next to him and felt his forehead.

"You're running a fever."

Too tired to respond, Fiyero leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, his entire body feeling weak. Half of him felt cold and the other half felt hot. It was not a good feeling.

Nanny stood up from the couch as was about to get medicine from the cabinet when a loud crash from the bedroom stopped her. Fiyero jumped up and followed Nanny into the room.

"GALINDA!" Fiyero shouted when he saw the blonde lying on the floor. He ran to her side, scooping her into his arms.

Nanny ran out the room to get help.

"F-Fifi?" Galinda whispered hoarsely, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes, Glin?" Fiyero whispered.

"T-Tell… Elphie I'm… I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Galinda whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Three weeks past. Elphaba didn't have any encounters with Galinda or Fiyero, which made part of her glad. They hated her, after all. They only used her for their own advantages. They didn't give two twigs about her. But the other half of her missed them. She missed talking to Galinda, the way Fiyero held her and the lunches she shared with both of them. Nanny was walking her to her classes and that made her miss her roommate even more. The fact that they were avoiding her for this long was starting to worry her. Standing up from her bed, she groped around the room, searching for Galinda. Not feeling her, she brushed her thumb against her nose, her sign for Galinda. Still feeling only air, she whimpered, signing desperately for her friend.

Nanny heard her and hurried into the room. Seeing Elphaba looking very distressed, she hurried to her and gripped her hand. Elphaba's fingers reached out and found Nanny's face. Relaxing, she took her hand.

_'Where's Galinda?'_ the emerald girl signed.

Nanny paused before answering. _'She's in the infirmary with stage three pneumonia.'_

Elphaba's eyes widened. _'And… Fiyero?'_

_'He has a common cold, but he's recovering quickly.'_

Elphaba pulled her hands away and retreated back to her room. She sat down on her bed and, grabbing her pillow, held it tightly against her chest. She couldn't believe the horrible fate that had befallen her poor friends. Elphaba began to cry as the realization hit her. She was barely wet when she returned to her dorm, probably because Fiyero covered her with something, probably his jacket. That meant that Galinda wasn't wearing anything, knowing how the blonde liked to wear summer clothes no matter what the weather. Fiyero didn't cover her with his jacket because he was protecting her. Her friends were sick and it was all her fault. She felt awful for pushing them away. She had to make it right with them.

* * *

It had been a month since the incident. Galinda was finally allowed to leave the infirmary with strict orders to stay in bed until all her strength had returned. She was wrapped in a light blue blanket, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. Fiyero carried her back into her room.

"F-Fifi?" Galinda whispered, her eyes fluttering open as she felt Fiyero lower her into her bed.

"It's okay, Glinny," Fiyero whispered.

"E-Elphie?"

"She's right over there," Fiyero said, pointing to the green girl sitting on the adjacent bed, a pillow pulled tight against her chest.

Nodding sleepily, Galinda leaned back against the pillows. Fiyero stroked the back of her hand before leaving, promising to check up on her later.

Galinda watched as Elphaba turned around, sensing someone else in the room with her. She wanted so much for Elphaba to come back to her, to be her friend again. But Elphaba's words haunted her memory. Plus, her fever didn't help with her judgment.

_Go away! I hate you!_

Elphaba slowly stood up and felt her way over to Galinda's bed. She bumped into the side of the mattress and reached out her hand. She found Galinda's arm and grasped her hand. _'Galinda?'_

Galinda slowly relaxed her wrist, making it seem as though it went limp because she went back to sleep. She watched as broken tears formed in Elphaba's eyes. The last thing she remembered was Elphaba signing _'I'm so sorry, Galinda'_ before she fell asleep for real.

When she awoke a few hours later, she saw Elphaba sitting next to her bed in a chair Nanny probably pulled up for her. She saw how lost and broken Elphaba looked and immediately regretted not speaking to her before. Slowly extending her arm, she reached over and lightly stroked the back of Elphaba's hand, not being able to reach out and fully grasp her hand.

Elphaba's head snapped up as soon as she felt Galinda's soft skin against her own. Taking Galinda's hand, she slowly spelt into her palm. _'Galinda?'_

Weakly, Galinda took her roommate's hand and, bringing it to her cheek, nodded.

Relief swept over Elphaba's face. Quickly, she grabbed Galinda's hand again. _'I'm so sorry, Galinda. I never should have treated you and Fiyero like that.'_

_'It's okay, Elphie.'_ Galinda pushed herself into a sitting position. She took Elphaba's arm and slowly pulled her up and helped her sit down on the bed next to her. _'I'm sorry.'_

_'What for?'_ Elphaba asked, confusion crossing her face.

_'It's my fault.'_

_'What? What is?'_

Galinda took a deep breath before continuing. _'I'm the one who taught Millie and Avaric sign language to communicate with you. They tricked you into thinking that they were Fiyero and I. They're the ones who led you into the woods. None of that would have happened if not for me.'_

Elphaba brought her hand to Galinda's face and felt tears on her cheek. She gently began to wipe them away. Galinda looked up at the green girl, joy and confusion mixed on her face.

_'You're not mad?'_

The green girl shook her head, a slight smile on her lips as her fingers traced over Galinda's face.

The blonde giggled. She held up her pointer finger with one hand and used her other to take Elphaba's hand. She pressed her pointer finger into Elphaba's palm, trying to show her what she wanted. Elphaba smiled, quickly figuring it out. She held up her pointer finger, the tip of her finger touching Galinda's. Galinda held up two fingers and Elphaba copied her. Giggling, Galinda held up her ring finger, making it three fingers. Elphaba mimicked her and Galinda threaded her fingers with Elphaba.

_'Does this mean we're friends again?'_ Galinda signed hopefully.

_'Yes.'_ Elphaba nodded.

Smiling, Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around the green girl. Elphaba returned the hug, glad she had her best friend back.

* * *

Day by day, Galinda slowly began to regain her strength. After a few more weeks in bed, she was finally able to return to her normal activities. She was sitting on her bed, brushing Elphaba's hair. The emerald girl was beaming, enjoying Galinda's company. Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero standing in the doorway. Smiling, she signed into Elphaba's palm.

Elphaba slowly stood up and felt her way to the door. Fiyero looked at Galinda, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Galinda giggled, seeing the confused look the prince was sending her. "She needs you."

Nodding, Fiyero held out his hand to the approaching emerald girl. Elphaba's fingers bumped against Fiyero's and she stiffened. Her fingers slowly traveled up the length of Fiyero's arm to his face. Fiyero waited as Elphaba's fingers lightly traced his face, then reached down and grabbed his hand.

_'Fiyero?'_ Elphaba signed.

Gently, Fiyero took Elphaba hand and, bringing it to his face, nodded.

Elphaba quickly threw her arms around the prince and buried her face in his shoulder. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Fae," the prince whispered, gently rocking the shivering green girl in his arms. "I'm right here."

Elphaba made a noise that sounded in between a moan and a whimper and Fiyero tightened his hug around her. "I'm sorry, Fae."

Galinda watched as Fiyero gently cradled Elphaba against him, slowly rocking her in his arms. She smiled softly, seeing the love in the Prince's eyes for her best friend.

Gently, pulling away, Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand. _'I'm so sorry, Yero! I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. Or punched you. I'm so sorry!'_

_'It's alright, Fae,' _Fiyero signed gently, kissing her nose.

_'You… you forgive me?'_

_'Of course.'_

Elphaba calmed down and leaned her head against Fiyero's chest. Her hand slowly rose and found his face. Slowly, Elphaba raised her head. She would have been looking into Fiyero's eyes if she had been able to see. She fingers found Fiyero's lips. Fiyero smiled as Elphaba stood on her toes and their lips met. He felt her relax into the kiss.

"I've missed you, Fae," Fiyero whispered once they pulled away, pulling her into one final hug. He looked over the green girl's shoulder at Galinda and smiled. He reached out towards her, inviting her to join the hug. Giggling, Galinda walked over and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. The three friends sank to the floor in a group hug.

"We finally have her back," Galinda whispered, looking up at Fiyero.

Fiyero looked down at the emerald girl in his arms and smiled. "Yes, we do. And I'm never letting her go again."

* * *

**So, the three fingers thing is what they do in 'Godspell' during 'Day by Day'. And the hugging scene at the end looks like the scene where Rapunzel is united with her real parents at the end of 'Tangled', with Elphaba in the middle and Galinda and Fiyero and either side of her. What? I'm still the Queen of Referencing, people!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #8:**

**NIA YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANTED THIS, THIS IS MY JAM. AND NOW YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO SHUT UP**

**IT IS AN AMAZING MOVIE, AND EVEN THOUGH THE NAME SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY UNFORTUNATE SEX POSITION, IT IS AMAZING. **

**ALL OF YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE BEAUTY THAT IS MAKO MORI.**

**because I swear if you don't Raleigh will, bc he worships the ground she walks on. Mako Mori is your Goddess and savior and she helped stop the fucking-kaiju-apocalypse and this movie gets me so pumped. It's sort of like a combination of someone bashing your heart in with a meat mincer, then filling it with helium and then popping it like a little bitty balloon while listening to heavy death-metal music. **

**Let me tell you why:**

**1. It has science**

**2. It has accurate and awesome science**

**3. The characters are all amazing, and they don't always need words to show how strong they are.**

**4. It has passionate main characters who mind meld with an ALIEN IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE**

**5. IT HAS BADASS PLATONIC SOUL-BROS neuro-linked inside giant MECHA ROBOTS fighting aliens.**

**6. I swear half of the characters make me want to die because they are loyal and scared and broken and they power through because they are regular people who put up with the world's bull and they have FAMILY and I read way to much into it but it makes me v. v. emotional. **

**It has people from all over gathering together to stop the world ending and it shows that not everyone always makes it out, but you can be strong bc there are more things than the past. THERE ARE ALIENS.**

**It is sad and an excellent piece of literature and culture and you cannot tell me otherwise I will bite you don't think I wont. Okay that's it.**

**Thank you. **

**Have a nice day**

**Mags the Bold **

**(because all her words are bolded. **

**HAHA! Because it's bolded. Get it? Never let Nia make another pun. Ever.)**


End file.
